Toriko Liddel
by Himitsu the secretive otaku
Summary: And so Alice went back to her world and fell in love with Bloods look-alike and they had a daughter they named Toriko and this is the story of how Toriko went to Wonderland and fell in love. Will she go home like her mother or will she stay? Oc xElliot. Rated T for Cussing and for Romance.
1. And so the game starts

Toriko Lidell.

* * *

**Hey guys! it's Choco Panda Hero! I've finally been able to post this I hope you enjoy!**

**(Normal POV.)**

Toriko Lidell age fifteen was lying in her mother's garden listening to music on her mp3 player and an occasional gust of wind would blow her neck length pitch black hair towards her eyes.

Her eyes where two different colors the left was grey like her fathers and the right was sea foam blue green like her mothers.

Toriko preferred to be called Tori for short and she loved sweets and Rave and Trance music.

Tori was wearing a simple green t-shirt that had black and white striped long sleeves under the short sleeved shirt and she wore short olive green shorts and black and white striped thigh high socks and neon green converse tennis shoes.

**(Tori POV.)**

I was lying there thinking about my dad and how he died in the Navy and all that.

My dad was killed on my tenth birthday and it's been five years since I don't really miss him all that much I've gotten over I'm not a cry baby like I had been when I was a kid.

Then a voice popped up in the back of my head.

'_All games have rules and if you break the rules there are consequences for the action of breaking the rules'_

"What the hell?" I said sitting up.

'_The game is just starting Toriko Lidell prepare you're self for the game to start' _

"What game?" I asked looking around furrowing my eye brows and frowning.

'_You shall find out soon enough'_ the voice faded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yelled with anger.

'I must be going insane' I thought.

I sighed and sat there waiting for something to happen.

When a dark hole that could fit quiet a lot of people suddenly appeared.

I stared at it and thought.

'Maybe I can get out of this place'

So I ran to the house and got my dads hat from the Navy that was my favorite hat of all time because it's the only thing I was allowed to keep of my fathers it was navy blue.

Then I ran out of the house and to the flower garden and stared at the hole and walked around it a few times trying to figure out if I wanted to jump down it or not but right as I was about to make my decision a little rock appeared out of no where and I tripped on it and fell into the hole.

As I fell I remembered things from the stories mom had told me about her adventures in wonderland and the people she met it made me smile when I remembered Eliot and what he said about not being a rabbit and how he loves things with carrots in them.

But it didn't last when I landed on top of someone.

"Ha! Look at that brother a Foreigner landed on the Chikie Hare" A boy who looked to be thirteen and wore blue and had black hair but he had blue eyes.

I blinked a few times then looked at who I was sitting on and it was Eliot my eyes widened and I got off him quickly.

"Holy shit I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to land you!" I said looking at the March Hare who was lying on the ground face down.

"Yeah brother and doesn't she sound like Onee-san?" A look alike boy in pink-ish-red said.

I looked at the look alike's they where Dee and Dum Tweedle.

"Onee-san?" I asked. "Oh wait! you mean my mother Alice Lidell" I said.

"W-Wait you're Alice's daughter?" Eliot who was now sitting up asked.

"Yeah that's me the one and only Toriko Lidell you can call me Tori for short" I said.

"Ne, Ne Onee-chan are you really Onee-san's daughter?" The twins asked in unison.

"Yup" I said.

"W-Wow how long has it been since Alice has been gone?" Eliot asked.

"I'm my world it's been about fifteen almost sixteen years" I answered.

"Whoa!" The twins said.

"We should go talk to Blood" Eliot said standing up.

"Um okay" I said.

Eliot held is hand out and helped me stand we walked inside the mansion and to Bloods Office it was all just mom had told me everything was still the same.

Well that's Chapter 1! Please Review and let me know what you thought about it and maybe you guys can help with my grammar arigato!

-Choco Panda Hero-


	2. Blood and the stalking rabbit of doom

**Okay so this one is longer than the first chapter this where she meets Blood and some of the other Role Holders so hopefully it's funny ^^**

**And I'm also thinking of have Tori fall in love with ether Black, Eliot, Pierce, Julius or Blood which sounds better vote please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA or the characters I only own my Oc! And the name Toriko I don't own any music, anime, styles of clothes and furniture or manga used in this.**

**(Normal POV.)**

Eliot knocked on the door.

"Blood! There's a foreigner here and she says that she's Alice's daughter." Eliot said.

Then there was a "Come in" and so Eliot opened the door letting Tori in.

When Tori walked into Bloods office here eyes went wide as she stared at blood in shock.

He looked just like her father except there different eye colors.

Blood looked up at the teenager and raised an eye brow at her from his chair at his desk.

"S-Sorry! If I interrupted anything I-I'm Toriko Lidell call me Tori for short" Tori said with a little pink blush forming on her cheeks as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I see well it's nice to meet you young lady I am Blood Dupre" Blood said standing up.

Blood approached Tori and took her hand and kissed it and she became tense.

"Is something wrong Miss Tori?" Blood asked.

Tori shook her head no.

"Nothings wrong it's just that you look a lot like my dad" Tori said taking her hand back from Bloods.

"Oh really?" Blood asked seeming not really interested.

"Yeah but he has different colored eyes than you" Tori said.

"I see and how is Alice?" Blood asked.

"She's good I guess depressed as usual…" Tori said. "She's probably freaking out right about now though" Tori added.

"Why is she depressed did something happen to her?" Blood asked grabbing Tori's shoulders tightly.

Tori winced a little.

"She was just dumped by her new boy friend and he was a total dumbass anyways" Tori answered.

Blood looked scary when she had finished answering Tori anime sweat dropped as an evil dark aura surrounded Blood.

"B-But she'll be fine in a few weeks" Tori added quickly to see if that might make the aura go away.

Blood let go of her as some of the aura disappeared and Tori fell on her butt.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Blood asked.

"U-Um…I uh…" Tori said.

"Eliot please show our guest to one of the guest rooms" Blood said looking at Eliot.

Tori just sat there anime sweat dropping as Eliot walked in and helped her up.

"Let's go Tori" Eliot said smiling at Tori.

"Okay" Tori said following Eliot out of Blood's office.

**(Tori POV.)**

As Eliot and I walked a few maids stared but as soon as I noticed each one they went back to work quickly ignoring me pretending they didn't see me or Eliot.

"H-Hey Eliot?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Eliot said.

"Do you think it's weird to have two different colored eyes?" I asked him.

"No it looks cool I think" Eliot answered looking over his shoulder at me for a moment.

I sighed.

"That's good I'm used to every one picking on me because I look like a freak" I said.

Eliot stopped right in his tracks and I bumped into him.

"You're not a freak don't worry about what every one else says" Eliot mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"N-Nothing" Eliot said.

"Okay then…" I said.

"But just don't let people tell you you're a freak people can't label you as something when they don't even know you" Eliot said looking over his should at me again with a kind smile.

I nodded and smiled back.

"Thanks Eliot" I said hugging him from behind.

Eliot blushed bright red and nodded.

I let go and we started walking again.

I chose to room closest to Eliot which just happened to be right between his room and the twin's room.

The room had a queen sized bed and a big window that had red curtains and the floors where dark wood and it had a few fluffy off white rugs on by the left side of the bed and one underneath a glass coffee table and there was a large flat screen TV and a Wii and a Blue-Ray player hooked up to it along with a stereo system.

And the bed spread was white with black lace over it the accent of the lace was roses and even some of the pillows had the black lace on them and there was one of those really tall lamps by the left side of the bed and there was one of those cool transparent bubble like chairs that hang from the ceiling what had neon orange pillows in it and there was a huge walk in closet filled with clothes, shoes and hats.

**Time skip to a little bit later… (Tori POV.)**

Eliot and the twins where guarding the gates I was out there watching them sitting on the steps that you walk up to get to the Manson's front door as a man with white hair red eyes and white rabbit ears and glasses walked up to the gates.

"That's probably Peter White" I said to myself as he and Eliot got into an argument about something that I couldn't hear.

I sigh and stood up running over to the gate to watch closely.

"What's going on?" I asked the twins.

"TORI MY LOVE!" The white rabbit man shouted as the gates suddenly opened and he glomped me to the ground.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"It's me Peter don't you remember?" Peter asked.

"No" I answered bluntly. "And thanks so much for the headache" I said sarcastically.

Peter's ears drooped down as his smiled disappeared.

Suddenly the sound of a gun clicking when it's about to be fired was near by Peters head.

"Get off of Tori and leave Peter" Eliot said glaring at Peter.

I looked at Eliot and sighed as Peter got off of me.

"I came to deliver these invitations from the queen" Peter said throwing some envelopes at Eliot. "And now I shall take my leave with my Tori" Peter said grabbing my hand and lifting me up.

"I think not" I said pulling away from him.

I turned around towards the mansion and started to run and Peter took chase.

"KYA! SOMEONE HELP ME I'M BEING CHASED BY A PERVERTED RABBIT MAN!" I screamed.

Eliot chased after Peter shooting his gun a few times which the bullets ended up hitting a few windows and missing Peter.

"TASKETE!" I yelled in Japanese. (Taskete means Save me in Japanese)

"ELIOT WHAT IS GOING ON!" Blood's voiced yelled from the front door of the mansion.

Peter glomped me again this time not falling over on top of me.

"Blood its Peter he started chasing Tori" Eliot explained.

"Get offa me Peter!" I shouted trying to push him away.

Blood looked at Peter and glared at him.

"What are **you** doing here?" Blood asked with anger filling his voice.

"I'm here to see my Tori" Peter said hugging closely to him. "And to deliver invitations for the queen" Peter added.

"No you're killing me!" I shouted.

Bloods cain suddenly turned into a machine gun and he aimed it at Peter.

"Let her go White" Blood said.

"I shall be back later my love!" Peter said letting go of me and quickly pecking me on my cheek.

I frowned and whipped the wet kiss off when he had his back turned to me and the twins snickered at this.

I started sticking my tongue out at Peter as he walked away then I started to pull on my bottom eyelid and the twins fell over laughing so hard.

"What wrong with you two brats?" Peter asked annoyed at there laughter.

Dee pointed at me so I went back to normal as Peter looked at me.

Then when he looked at the twins again I started doing another funny and annoying faces at him causing the twins to laugh even harder.

Eliot looked at me trying not to laugh when Peter walked out of the gate he looked at me again and I was looking away normal again pretending I didn't do anything.

Finally Peter was gone and I sighed as Eliot handed Blood the invitations and the Twin's had finally stopped laughing they ran over to me and glomp hugged me.

"Onee-chan you're so funny!" Dee said.

"Yeah defiantly not as funny as Onee-san right brother?" Dum said.

"Right brother" Dee chimed.

"You three come over here" Blood commanded.

"Yes boss!" The twins said letting go of me and grabbing my hands dragging me with them.

"Apparently Vivaldi is holding a pool party at the Amusement park and we've been invited and so I want you three to behave." Blood said.

"Wait does that mean I'm going too?" I asked confused.

"Yes my dear Tori it does you are a Hatter now aren't you?" Blood said.

"E-Eh?" I asked confused.

'He just chose for me what the hell!' I thought.

"So do we get the rest of the day off boss?" The twins asked in unison.

Blood sighed.

"Yes." He answered.

"YAY!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Now we get to play with Onee-chan for the rest of the day right brother?" Dum said.

"Right brother wont it be fun Onee-chan?" Dee asked.

I nodded and smiled.

'I guess this won't be so bad after all I might even get to meet the other Role holders' I thought.

"Now go get ready and we'll leave" Blood ordered.

"Is it today Blood?" I asked.

"Yes now go" Blood said.

The twins dragged me inside the mansion with Eliot following.

They let go when they reach there room and they ran into there room and Eliot went into his room leaving me standing in the hall way in front of the door to my room I opened the door and walked in and closed the door behind me and walked over to the huge closet.

I looked around and found some bathing suits so I chose a bikini top that was navy blue like my dads hat and it had red stripes and a white star on the right breast and then I chose short dark blue jean shorts and a dark navy blue short sleeved hooded jacket and light red flip-flops.

I put everything on and left my dads hat on the bed so it wouldn't get ether stolen or wet and I pinned the right side of my bangs back with a silver star shaper hair clip I found in the bath room and I opened my door and walked out of my room closing the door behind me I there stood leaning on my closed door waiting for the Twin's and Eliot.

A few minutes the twins walked out of there rooms Dee wore blue swimming trunks that where stripped with dark blue and he wore black flip-flops and he had a light blue towel in his arms and he was shirtless.

Dum was wearing pink-ish-red swimming trunks that where stripped with darker pink-ish-red and he wore black flip-flops like his brother and he had a light pink towel in his arms and he was also shirtless.

"Hey guys" I said smiling.

Dee was blushing a little and dum was smiling brightly.

"Hi Onee-chan" Dum said.

"Is chickie hare ready yet?" Dee asked.

"Nope not yet" I said.

But right then Eliot's door opened and Eliot walked out of his room closing his door behind him he was wearing dark purple swimming trunks that had black spider webs on it like his scarf and he had a light purple towel over his neck and he wore grey flip-flops and he was smiling.

"Let's go" I said.

Eliot noticed what I was wearing and he blushed bright red again.

"What? Do you think I should wear something else" I asked.

"N-No! you look fine" Eliot said blushing even more.

I smiled.

"Alright let's go then before Blood gets mad at us" I said.

The four of us walked down the hall and down stairs and we waited by the front door for Blood.

And a few minutes later Blood walked down the stairs and to the front door where we waited he was wearing a white button up short sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned and he wore white swimming trunks that had black roses on it and he had a white towel in his hands and he wore pitch black sandals.

"Let's go!" I said excited as we walked out the front door.

As we walked there I was smiling the whole way when we reached the gates my mouth was wide open as I looked at the gates.

"Holeh shit!" I said in a fake Spanish accent and looking up scanning the very tall gates of the amusement park.

Soon we walked through the gates and we followed Blood and Eliot to the pool aria there where a lot of people along the way and they had no eyes.

'Faceless' I thought.

Soon we reached the gates of the pool aria and there where lots of people who had eyes of many different colors even.

We walked through the gates and set our towels in a pile on a wooden bench, there was a guy who had red hair that was braided and he wore glasses and he was standing behind a huge grill grilling some hamburgers and hot dogs.

I sat on the bench next to the towels watching as Eliot did a cannon ball into the pool I laughed as his huge splash totally drenched a guy with mouse ears and a tail and he was wearing emerald green swimming trunks and his hair was orange-ish-brown and it had a blond almost yellow streak in his hair and he was shirtless.

"Hey Onee-chan we want you to meet our friend Boris!" The twins said grabbing my hands and dragging me to a guy that had dark pink hair and cat ears and a tail his left ear had piercings and so did his tail and he wore really cool neon pink swimming trunks that had light pink fish bones on it and he was shirtless also.

"Hi there!" I said smiling.

"Hi I'm Boris Airay nice to meet you" Boris said.

"Nice to meet you too I'm Toriko Lidell call me Tori for short" I said.

"So are you really Alice's daughter?" Boris asked.

I nodded.

"How is she?" Boris asked.

"She's okay probably freaking out that I'm not at home" I answered.

Boris nodded as the boy with mouse ears and tail ran by and Boris took chase of the poor boy.

I blinked a few times and shrugged walking back to the bench when the Twins suddenly grew to grown up size and Dee who now had longer hair that was tied back into a low pony tail picked me up bridle style and turn towards to pool and Dee looked pretty much the same but he had hair clips that made an X pinning his bangs back kind of.

And The twins looked at each other.

"Ready?" The asked in unison.

"For what?" I asked nervously.

"For the pool" They said as Dee jumped with me in his arms into the pool and Dum followed a second after.

I quickly swam and stuck my head out of the water and took a deep breath coughing out some of the pools water that I had swallowed.

"You two are so dead!" I shouted at the twins who just poked there heads out of the water and grinned at me.

I swam over to them and stretched out Dee's cheeks.

"Ow!" Dee said as I pulled them out a little more.

"Don't do that again! I could have drowned" I said letting go of Dee's cheeks and now stretching Dum's cheeks out.

"weth torry Onee-tan" Dum said as I pulled on his cheeks.

I let go of his cheeks and swam over to the edge of the pool suddenly I was grabbed by my legs and pulled under water.

'NOW WHAT!' I yelled at myself mentally and also mentally hitting my self.

It was Peter what I had feared most, my eyes widened as I scrambled to the surface of the water but I was pulled back as Peter smirked and pulled me close and tired to kiss me but I kicked him in the nuts and swam to the surface of the water and climbed out of the pool and went to go find Eliot.

But I bumped into someone who was tall he had short brown hair and red eyes and was wearing red swimming trunks.

"Oh hello!" The tall guy said looking at me and smiling dumbly.

"Um hello" I said.

"I'm Ace who are you?" Ace asked.

"I'm Toriko Lidell" I said.

"Nice to meet you" Ace said.

I nodded.

"Well cya around" I said walking around him.

I found Eliot arguing with none other than Peter and so I decided to go play with the Twin's.

I found them sitting on the edge of the pool with Boris and someone else it was that boy with the mouse ears and tail but he was shaking probably from when Eliot had canon balled into the pool and it made a huge splash and got him drenched.

So I walked over to the group and sat down next to the shaking boy.

"Hi" I said to him smiling.

"H-Hello-Chu" The boy said looking at me.

"I'm Toriko Lidell but you can call me Tori for short what's you're name?" I asked.

"P-Pierce Villars" Pierce said shaking a little less.

"Want to be friends?" I asked.

Pierce smiled and stopped shaking.

"Okay!-Chu" Pierce said smiling.

"Oi Rat what are you doing with Tori?" Boris asked finally noticing me.

"He's my friend" I said hugging Pierce.

Pierce was blushing red.

"Nyahaha!" Boris laughed. "You and the rat Friends?" Boris asked still laughing.

"There's nothing wrong with Pierce and I being friends!" I said sticking my tongue out at Boris still hugging Pierce.

"Well if the rat tries anything on you I'll eat him" Boris said licking his lips.

Pierce instantly clung onto me shaking.

"Don't worry Pierce I won't let him eat you I'll flick him on the nose really hard like I used to do to my cat when ever she'd try and eat my pet mouse I used to have when I was a kid" I said holding him close to comfort him.

"Eh!" Boris said.

"C'mon Pierce lets go do a Cannon ball away from these guys" I said letting go of Pierce and taking his hand in mine.

"O-okay Tori-Chu" Pierce said as I stood up and helped him stand.

We walked to the middle of the pool and got ready to do a cannon ball.

"Ready?" I asked Pierce still holding Pierces hand.

"Ready-Chu" Pierce said.

"1…2…3!" I shouted and on 3 we cannon balled into the pool.

When we surfaced we both gasped for air.

"That was Awesome!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" Pierced said smiling.

"Hee-hee" I said smiling at Pierce.

Pierce hugged me smiling and took a deep breath as he dove under water I took a deep breath and followed and suddenly Pierce grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him and he kissed me right on the lips and held me there, my eyes widened and then suddenly my arms where grabbed and I was pulled out of the pool.

I coughed out water as who ever it was held me bridle style Then I realized it was Eliot I looked at him he was looking at Pierce who had just surfaced and was looking at Eliot shocked.

"Are you crazy! Tori could have drowned!" Eliot roared with anger at the poor mouse boy.

Everyone was staring at us I felt my cheeks heat up as a towel was placed on my shoulders it was Dee he had placed his towel on my shoulders and he was glaring at Pierce too.

"What did the Rat do?" Boris asked walking over to us.

"He almost drown Tori" Eliot said turning away ad walking over to the bench where we had placed the towels.

Eliot then took Dee's towel and threw it at Dee and took his towel and sat me down and wrapped the towel over my shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry Eliot…" I whispered so only he could hear me.

Eliot sighed and sat down next to me.

"It's okay I'm just glad you're not hurt" Eliot answered I na whisper so only I could hear him.

"What is all of the commotion at our pool party!" A woman shouted standing in front of Eliot and me.

"Q-Queen Vivaldi" Eliot said.

"March Hare explain to us why you yelled like that?" Queen Vivaldi said frowning at Eliot.

"The Dour mouse almost drown Toriko Lidell Alice's daughter and so I got mad" Eliot explained.

"You're Alice's daughter?" Queen Vivaldi asked me.

"Y-Yes Queen Vivaldi-sama I am Toriko Lidell please call me Tori you're majesty" I said looking at her.

Vivaldi smiled.

"Please call us Vivaldi" Vivaldi said.

"O-okay Vivaldi" I said.

"You have to come and visit us sometime at the Heart Castle and we'll have a nice talk over tea" Vivaldi said.

"I look forward to it" I said smiling.

"Enjoy the rest of he party Tori" Vivaldi said walking to a table that had a clear pitcher of black liquid that had ice in it and Blood was sitting there in the shade of an umbrella with a glass that had the same black liquid.

Eliot sighed and looked at me.

"We almost got our heads chopped off didn't we?" I asked.

Eliot nodded.

And not long after the party had ended so we walked back to the mansion The twins where still in there grownup forms and Dee decided to carry me bridle style the whole way back to the Hatters mansion.

**Choco Panda Hero: Well there's Chapter 2! Hopefully you guys like it and I'd like thank everyone who reviewed.**

**Toriko and Alice: Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Choco Panda Hero: Alice you're not gonna be in this story for a while! **

**Alice: What!**

**Choco Panda Hero: Oh! And I'm thinking about Tori falling in love with ether Eliot, Blood, Gray, Dee, Dum, Julius or Pierce please vote!**

**Toriko: I'm fine with Eliot, Dee or Pierce! Or wait maybe Julius too…**

**Alice: No it should be Gray!**

**Choco Panda Hero: Toriko You haven't even met Julius yet! **

**Toriko: So I'd rather it be him than Blood 'cause Blood can kiss my ass.**

**Alice: Young Lady go to you're room!**

**Toriko: Fine… *walks away pouting***

**Blood: What did Toriko say about me? *standing behind Choco***

**Choco Panda Hero: EEK! Whoa dude you gotta stop doing that any ways she didn't say anything about you.**

**Alice and Choco: Bye!**


	3. A surprise

Toriko Lidell.

**Whoa two chapters in one day! XD any ways hopefully this is a good chapter and Thanks for the reviews guys even if it's not very many I appreciate it ^^**

**(Tori POV.)**

I woke up to bright lights in my eyes I opened them and sit up and I found Dee asleep in his grown up form STILL! Next to me and he pushed me off of my bed I landed making a thump sound when I hit the ground and Dee woke up and looked at me sleepily as I lay on my back on the floor with my feet and ankles still on the bed.

"What's going on Onee-chan?" Dee asked sleepily.

"What's going on! WHATS GOING ON!" I replied shouting the second time. "YOU'RE IN MY BED DUMBASS!" I yelled from my spot on the floor.

"You said I could last night before you fell asleep remember Onee-chan?" Dee answered.

"I don't remember that" I said.

Dee smirked and he was suddenly gone but then I was picked up bridle style AGAIN for what felt like the millionth time and Dee set me down on the bed.

"That's probably because you fell on you're head first thing in the morning Onee-chan" Dee said kissing me on my fore head.

I blushed furiously and he picked something off of the floor it was a light blue shirt, and he put the shirt on.

I noticed just now that he was sleeping in my bed shirtless 'WTF!' I thought.

I sighed and grabbed my head and started shaking my head like a crazy person then stopped when I noticed Dee was laughing.

I blushed again and looked at Dee putting my hands in my lap quickly.

"Your mean you laughed at me!" I said pointing at Dee.

"Sorry Onee-chan it's just that you're so funny and cute" Dee said grinning.

I threw a pillow at him.

"I'll show you funny and cute!" I said grabbing another pillow getting ready to throw it at Dee.

When the door suddenly opened it was Dum and he was dressed in his uniform and he was in his normal form looking at us.

I frowned and threw the pillow at Dee any ways and got off of the bed and walked to my closet.

"You two out so I can get dressed please" I said walking to the huge walk in closet.

"Okay Onee-chan but breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so you better hurry!" Dum said.

And the two left closing the door behind them.

I chose a neon green short sleeved shirt and the detachable black and white stripped sleeves that went with it and a black mini skirt and black combat boots.

'I'm back to the colorful me yay!' I thought.

I threw those on and detached the sleeves and wore them and brushed my hair putting on my dads hat and walked out of my closet and to the closed door and I opened it then walked out closing it behind me walking down the hall and down stairs to the dinning room.

The table was long and rectangle shaped and it had an off white table cloth on it and there was many breakfast foods and various tea pots and tea cups placed along with plates, forks, butter knifes, spoons and napkins.

Blood was sitting at the head of the table and he was sipping a cup of tea.

Eliot was sitting next to Blood eating carrot cake…

The Twins where both in there normal forms and eating pancakes and waffles.

I sighed and sat down in between Eliot and Dee.

"Good morning young lady" Blood said looking at me.

"Morning" I said.

"Good morning Tori" Eliot said looking at me with a smile and with frosting on his cheek.

I smiled back.

"Eliot you have frosting on you're cheek" I said giggling.

"I do?" Eliot asked.

"Yes, here let me get it" I said.

"I-I got it" Eliot said blushing.

I rolled my eyes and got it with my right index finger and licked the frosting off of my finger.

"Mmm! it's sweet" I said smiling childishly.

Eliot blushed even more.

"T-thanks" Eliot mumbled.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Onee-chan guess what! You're going to be working with us today" The twins said in unison.

I stopped everything that I was doing and choked on my saliva looking at the twins as I had a small coughing fit.

"What!..." I managed to choke out.

"Don't worry where not letting that stupid rabbit in again" Dum said.

I nodded.

And so I officially had nothing to eat because I had lost my apatite and Blood told me to follow him to his office.

I followed Blood as we walked to his office and when we got there Blood opened the door and walked in leaving the door open and Blood handed me a box.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It'll turn into a gun so you can protect you're self" Blood said.

I opened the box and inside it was a plain silver bracelet I took it out of the box and put it on.

"How do I make it turn into a gun?" I asked.

"Think about a gun being in you're hand" Blood commanded.

I did as I was told and a black and neon green hand gun suddenly appeared in my left hand and the bracelet was gone.

"Whoa cool!" I said. "Thanks Blood" I added walking out of his office.

'The bracelet on my wrist will appear again' I thought and the gun turned back into the silver bracelet.

I smiled as I walked out side to the gates where the Twin's and Eliot where waiting.

"Hey guys guess what!" I shouted to my friends as they looked at me.

"What is it Onee-chan?" The Twin's asked in unison.

"Blood gave me this cool bracelet that turns into a gun" I said.

"Cool! Can we see?" Dum asked.

"Sure!" I said and I was now standing next to Eliot.

'The gun shall appear in my left hand again' I thought and the bracelet turned back into the gun.

"Do you know how to use it?" Eliot asked.

"Um all I do is pull the trigger right?" I asked aiming the gun at a tree that was out side of the gate as I put my index finger on the trigger.

"Yeah…" Eliot answered.

"Good" I said as I fired the gun and it hit right where I was aiming.

"Whoa!" The twins said looking at where the bullet had hit.

"You've got good aim" Eliot said.

"Heehee thanks Eliot!" I said smiling at Eliot.

But then every thing was wrecked by Peter who came running at the gates.

"My Tori!" Peter shouted as he hit the gates.

I lowered my hand gun and the Twin's and I snickered at the white rabbit man who had hit the gates pretty hard he might even have a concussion.

I stuck my tongue out at Peter.

"Nice try but I have a gun now and I will shoot if I have too" I said with my tongue still sticking out at Peter.

"But Tori my Love!" Peter whined as he backed up from the gates so he wasn't being squished against them.

"I'm not you're love so get lost and besides I thought you had a thing for my mum" I said.

"I used too but now you are the one I love Tori" Peter said smiling.

I rolled my eyes with a bored look on my face.

"And besides no one could love me I'm a freak I have two freaking different eye colors!" I exclaimed.

Peter looks kind of hurt when I said that so I looked at the ground ignoring the stares from the group.

"Onee-chan you're not a-"Dee started but I cut him off.

"I'm a freak no body loves so just leave it at that" I said.

I didn't realize it until Peter pointed it out but I was crying.

"Shit" I said rubbing the tears from my eyes.

"Tori are you okay?" Eliot asked worried.

"No I'm not okay!" I said turning around and running to the mansion.

'What is wrong with me! Why Am I suddenly like this is it because I'm scared to be turned down?' I thought.

Blood was standing on the porch in front of the open front door he looked at me.

"Tori what's the matter?" Blood asked.

I ignored him and ran past him into the mansion and up the stairs to my room.

I opened the door and ran inside shutting the door behind me and locking it.

"What the heck is wrong with me today…" I said sighing and leaning against the door.

"IT'S LIKE THIS EVERY TIME I ALWAYS GET NERVOUS WHEN I REALLY WANT TO TELL SOME ONE I LIKE THEM AND I END UP NEVER TELLING THEM WHY!" I yelled at myself for my stupidity for liking so many guys at the same time.

The truth is I liked Eliot, Pierce and Dee at the same time it's so… I just feel stupid.

I sighed remembering my first crush.

"Jacob…" I said.

_(Flash back)_

"_H-Hey Jacob can I talk to you in private?" Tori at the age of 13 asked her friend. _

"_Sure Tori" Jacob said smiling at Tori._

"_I-I wanted to tell you that I really, really like you!" Tori said blushing._

_Jacob blush light pink but sighed and lowered his head._

"_I'm sorry Tori but I…can't return you're feelings" Jacob said._

_Tori looked so shocked._

"_I-I see I'm sorry for wasting you're time then I'm sorry!" Tori said turning around and running._

_Tori was deeply hurt and she was crying almost as much as she had when her father was killed._

_Jacob was the one person she really liked but his parents didn't like her one bit because she looked different than every one else._

_(Flash back end.)_

I sighed shakily as a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Tori are you okay?" It was Eliot.

"G-Go away please…" I said.

No answer…

I climbed onto my bed and put the pillows on top of my head as the door knob made sounds like someone was picking at it then there was a click and the door opened and then closed.

Someone sat on the bed and started to gently rub my back.

"Tori can you tell me what's wrong?" Eliot asked.

"I don't wanna…" I said through the pillows but it was muffled.

Eliot sighed and pulled the pillows off of my head.

I frowned at him and hid my face in the bedding.

Eliot gently grabbed my arms and made me sit up.

I sat there with a gloomy aura around me hoping he'd leave me alone I sighed.

"What happened back there?" Eliot asked.

"I remembered something unpleasant about my past that I had forgotten and I freaked out okay end of story" I said falling back on the bed.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Eliot asked.

I sighed.

"It's not a memory I really like but I guess I'll tell you…" I said taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"It was when I was thirteen I had a crush on a boy who went to my school, I told him how I felt one day and he said he couldn't return my feelings and I knew why it was because of his parents they thought I was a freak so I hardly got to see him but I did on that day so I figured why not tell him and then I ran away crying" I said.

Eliot looked a little surprised but nodded.

"So yeah… I'm scared to fall in love because I might get turned down or hurt because I'm a freak" I said my grey and sea foam blue orbs stared at the ceiling.

Eliot looked tense and he looked at me.

"Is something wron-"I started too asked but Eliot suddenly pinned me to the bed and he was on top of me.

"You're not a freak…and you will find love someday but there is something I want to tell you" Eliot said blushing.

"W-What is it?" I asked blushing also.

"Well I-I Like you…" Eliot said blushing even more.

My eyes widened.

"I like you too" I said blushing bright red.

Eliot seemed happy at this and so he kissed me I closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss.

Eliot and I stopped and gasping for air.

"Whoa…" I said.

Eliot just smiled and nuzzled his face against my cheek.

I felt so warm and safe with Eliot like nothing could hurt me and nothing could ruin this moment.

Until the door suddenly slammed open and Peter was standing in the door way.

"Aw shit" I whispered loud enough for only Eliot to hear.

"Get off of my Tori!" Peter said growling in anger pointing his gun at Eliot.

Eliot slowly got off and reached for his gun and aimed it at Peter.

"Get lost Peter!" I said growling as my bracelet turned into the neon green and black hand gun which I had pointed at Peters head.

I twisted the gun to the side for a kill shot to scare him away hopefully.

Peter sighed and held his hands in the air in defeat.

"You win, but Tori why don't you love me back I don't get it" Peter said sounding sad.

"Enough sob stories get out before you get hurt" I said glaring at him.

And Peter walked away.

I sighed in relief as I made my hand gun turn back into my silver bracelet.

Eliot put his gun away and looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you Eliot" I said and hugged Eliot smiling.

Eliot hugged me back.

"Hey Tori what's you're middle name?" Eliot asked.

"Rose" I answered. "Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Because" Eliot said. "Toriko Rose Lidell will you go out with me?" Eliot asked.

I blushed furiously at this and smiled then glomp hugged him wrapping my arms around his neck gently and he fell back on the bed with me on top of him.

"Of course!" I answered kissing him.

Eliot blushed light red and smiled through the kiss wrapping his arms around my waist.

We stayed like that for a while and we decided to go see if the twin's where slacking off again.

We walked out of my room Eliot closed the door behind us and we walked hand-in-hand down the stairs and to the front of the mansion and to the gates.

There was no sign of the twins and Eliot sighed shaking his head with his free hand on his face.

Suddenly a really tall guy hey wait… a minute it was Ace… he wandered up to the gates.

"Hey! I was wondering if you could give me directions to the clock tower" Ace said rubbing the back of his head with his hand laughing like an idiot.

"How many times have I told you! It's that way!" Eliot shouted pointing in the direction that could take idiotic Ace to the clock tower.

I held onto Eliot's arm as he started to growl with anger at the idiotic knight of Hearts who has absolutely no sense of direction.

Then Ace noticed me and smiled stupidly at me.

"Hey there Tori right? Remember me we met at the pool party the other day" Ace asked.

"Yes I remember you Ace" I said.

"Oh great" Eliot mumbled.

"Wanna come with me to the Clock Tower?" Ace asked.

"No-"I started but Eliot cut me off.

"She's not going with you stupid knight" Eliot said getting protective.

"It's not you're choice now is it?" Ace asked with an even stupider smile on his face.

"As I was saying No thank you Ace I've got things to do" I said.

"Oh okay then that's a shame" Ace said. "Well cya later Tori" Ace said waving and wandering in the exact opposite direction as Eliot had pointed.

"Does that guy have mental issues or what?" I said and Eliot chuckled.

"Probably" Eliot said smiling at me.

"So now time to find the Twin's" I said.

"I know where to look but I need to ask Blood if we should go and get the stupid brats" Eliot said sighing.

"Who are you looking for?" Blood asked from behind us on the mansions front porch he did not sound happy one bit.

I jumped and latched onto the closest thing err person to me which was Eliot.

"Oh h-hey Blood" Eliot said laughing nervously as we turned to face him.

"The twins are slacking off again Eliot said he knew where to look so we where going to ask you if we should go look for them" I said nervously.

"Yes please do and tell them that there getting there pay docked" Blood said annoyed.

I nodded and let go of Eliot as he opened the gate and let me out first then let him self out closing the gate behind him.

"So where are they?" I asked.

"The amusement park as normal" Eliot said.

"Okay let's go kick some twin booteh!" I shouted thrusting my arm up into the air and my hand was in a fist.

Eliot chuckled at my silliness and took my free hand in his as we walked to the Amusement park to go find the twins.

Chapter 3 end! Whoo! That was a good chapter I think it was especially cute when Tori glomp hugged Eliot like that.

Toriko: H-Hey that's embarrassing!

Eliot: Yeah!

Dee: That was cute when Onee-chan fell on her head I think that's my favorite part.

Choco: Especially when you picked her up bridle style like that and placed her on the bed and kissed her fore head right?

Dee: Yep

!

Dum: How come I was in this chapter very much?

Choco: 'Cause this chapter was more about Eliot and Toriko.

Ace: *wandering around and randomly sets up a tent* anyone want to camp with me?

Choco: *hides behind Eliot* Not me!

Toriko: *hides behind Eliot and Choco* me either.

Peter: Tori my love! Sneaks up behind Tori and Choco*

Toriko and Choco: *Punches Peter in the face* You Perv!

All: Bye!


	4. The twins Pierce's crazy and a fun night

Toriko Lidell.

Chapter 4.

**(Toriko POV.)**

As Eliot and I walked hand-in-hand faceless young ladies stared at us like there was something wrong.

I ignored it though there probably just jealous that my boyfriend is smexy and there boyfriends suck well that's probably it.

I giggled to myself at the thought of faceless being jealous of Eliot and I.

Eliot looked at me confused.

"What's funny?" Eliot asked.

"Oh nothing" I said smiling and wrapping my arms around Eliot's arm and leaning my head on his arm.

The sound of rave music was in the air I came to a stop and listened to the vocals.

"I know this song" I mumbled to myself.

"What's the matter Tori?" Eliot asked.

"The song that's playing I know it!" I said.

I let go of Eliot and smiled.

"A little melody that fills this silence I dream this Lullaby it goes…" I sang when it got to my favorite part.

I hummed the vocals and I noticed Eliot was watching me I blush furiously.

"I-it's a goofy song I know but I like the beat" I said still blushing.

Eliot laughed a little and smiled.

"Nah I like it and you've got a pretty voice" Eliot said smiling a big goofy smile.

"T-Thanks Eliot" I said hugging Eliot.

Eliot hugged me back and took my hand in his and we started to walk towards the Amusement Park.

Not long after we found The Twin's and Boris chasing Pierce around the amusement park.

"Pierce!" I shouted waving my arms in the air.

Pierce turned his head around and looked at me and he darted towards me and glomped me making us fall over with him on top of me.

Eliot started to get mad but I looked at him and shook my head no then looked back at the shaking and crying Dour Mouse.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu" I said gently patting the Dour mouse on is head.

Boris and The Twin's finally came over to us Boris tried pestering Pierce so I flicked him on the nose really hard.

"Leave him alone Boris" I said sternly.

"Ow!" Boris said holding his nose.

Pierce finally stopped crying but he didn't let me go so I sat up with him still tightly holding onto me but as I sat up my panties where showing and Eliot and Boris both got nose bleeds so I pulled my skirt to cover them blushing furiously.

Pierce finally let go and he kissed me on my cheek.

I blushed even more and Pierce suddenly stood up and picked me up bridle style and started to walk away with me in his arms.

Eliot ran after Pierce yelling and shooting his gun.

"Pierce put me down!" I said struggling to get put of his grip.

I got Pierce to put me down and Eliot caught up and he put me of his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Cya later Pierce" I said waving at the confused mouse.

We walked back towards the amusement park and got the twins.

"Oh that reminds me, Blood said he's docking your pay" I said looking at the twins from Eliot's shoulder which I have no idea why I'm still up here.

"Awww!" The twins complained.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Eliot.

"So now what?" I asked.

Eliot looked at me a little and I noticed his cheeks where red.

"Why are you blushing Eliot?" I asked.

"Because Onee-chan's panties are showing" The twins pointed out in unison.

"What!" I asked looking at my rear end.

And the twins where right my panties where showing.

"You can put me down Eliot" I said.

Eliot stopped and put me down and we started walking again Walked next to Eliot and held his hand.

When we got back to the Mansion Blood was not pleased with the twin's so he dismissed Eliot and I and we walked to my room.

"Man I need to take a bath" I said sighing.

"There's a bath down stairs" Eliot said.

"I know I remember mom telling me about it" I said smiling. "Hey Eliot will you t-take a bath with me?" I asked blushing.

Eliot blushed bright red.

"I-I um…" Eliot started.

"We'll be in towels so nothing that we don't want seen will be revealed" I added.

"O-okay" Eliot said still blushing.

Eliot led me down to the back room and there as two separate changing rooms.

"I don't remember mom ever telling me there where two changing rooms" I said.

"That's because Blood had an extra one added" Eliot explained.

I nodded.

"I'll be in this one" I said pointing at the one on the left and walking in.

There were towels placed in baskets and there were toilets and sinks and a few showers so I grabbed one of the towels and I stripped then wrapped the towel around my body and I walked out of the changing room holding onto my clothes.

I set them down in a pile by the huge pool like bath tub and I got in the water was really nice warm and it smelled like roses.

I heard the door to one of the changing rooms open then close then I thought of something so I dove under water for a minute and then I surfaced and then I held my breath and let myself float on the surface making it look like I had drown.

'This is gonna be good' I thought.

And sure enough when Eliot came in and saw me like that he freaked out. And he just about tried to give me CPR.

And right as he was about to I opened my eyes.

"Gotcha" I said.

He was totally surprised.

"T-Tori I thought Y-You had" Eliot said.

"I was just kidding I can swim so I can't drown easily" I said smiling.

Eliot sighed relieved.

"Please don't do that again" Eliot said.

"Don't worry I wont unless it actually happens" I said hugging him.

Eliot wrapped his arms around my waist and lowered his head and kissed me.

"I'm sorry I worried you Eliot" I said through the kiss.

Eliot broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"It's okay" Eliot said.

After the whole bath fiasco Eliot and I where dressed and we walked up to my room.

Eliot had insisted that we went to my room so we did and He opened my door for me and we walked in and Eliot closed the door behind him locking it.

"Hey wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

Eliot nodded and I looked through this huge thing of DVD's that literally had appeared out of nowhere and I found Paranormal activity 2.

"What about Paranormal activity 2 it's supposed to be really scary" I said holding up the case to him.

"Sure" Eliot said taking his coat, scarf and shirt off.

I nodded and set up the Blue-Ray player tossing the remotes to the Blue-Ray player and to the Stereo on to the bed I ran over to my closet.

"I'll be right back and no peaking" I said walking in my closest.

I quickly chose an over sized white button up shirt and short black shorts and I threw those on and walked back out of the walk in closet and I jumped onto the big bed.

So the movie played and it got to scary parts I screamed a few times and when it got towards the end when the possessed aunt choked the dad to death I freaked out and hid my face in Eliot's chest and I herd a chuckle as Eliot's chest vibrated a little I looked at him.

He was chuckling at me and smiling, he then gently patted me on the head.

I hit Eliot with a pillow which he took from me and playfully hit me back with it.

"No fair!" I said as Eliot held the pillow in the air out of my reach.

'He's taller than me darn I forgot…' I thought.

Eliot chuckled again and I pouted then Eliot leaned in closer and kissed me.

Then that kiss turned into an intense make out session and after a few minutes Eliot broke the kiss we where both breathing hard gasping for air but we where also grinning at each other.

I sighed contently and I pushed a few strands of jet black hair from my face Eliot chuckled.

"What?" I asked my mouth was in a small 'o' shape and I had a curious expression on my face.

"Nothing" Eliot said.

"Tell me please?" I begged kissing him.

"You're so cute" Eliot said placing his fore head against mine.

"I can't help it if I'm cute" I said smiling playfully.

Eliot yawned.

"Tired?" I asked.

Eliot nodded.

So I turned the TV and everything off and we snuggled together in bed falling asleep in each others arms.

**Chapter 4 end! Well that was interesting okay so I lied by saying two chapters in one day but oh well at least you guy's have more chapters to read when you're bored there such a cute couple I wonder if will last well we'll see when the votes come in ^^. **

**-Choco Panda Hero-**


	5. Here comes Mama Alice and others!

Toriko Liddell.

**Hey guys! I changed my pen name to I am Himitsu Keisatsu rawr.**

**I think fit's me better don't you think?**

**So I was reading the reviews the other day on my cell phone and I found one that was interesting so I thought "Hmm…Yeah I'll put Alice in this! And I'll add some others"**

**And the poll so far is only one vote for Pierce but! I know that it just needs some time and there will be more votes.**

**Thank you readers for reading this far! I didn't think this story would be very good but turns out I wrong heheh ^^" so on with chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA Alice I only own my Oc but if I did own it then Blood would be a neat freak who hates for things to be dirty so he would constantly clean stuff. (Wouldn't that be a sight?)**

**(Tori POV.)**

It was about a week or so since last and well…it's been boring nothing fun has happened.

So I was out exploring and I had come across a field of flowers of so many colors.

I was wearing a simple forest green summer dress that ended right above my knees and black flip-flops and my dad's hat nothing fancy or extravagant today just something cool that I liked and also the bracelet Blood had given me.

And out of no where a black hole appeared in the sky and a girl fell from the hole and…. Wait a freaking minute MY FRIENDS!

"Ow my head!" My best friend Joshua whined rubbing the top of his head.

"At least you didn't land on you're head!" My best friend from Japan Rin snapped at Joshua.

"Jeez Rin! ya don't have to be so mean" Joshua sniffed pretending his feelings where hurt.

"Oh grow up you two!" My other best friend Harmony groaned sitting up and rubbing her back.

"Can it you two!" My other best friend from Korea Hana snapped.

"Y-You guys!" I asked surprised.

"Tori!" My friends exclaimed as they all got up and glomp hugged me in a group hug.

"Holy crap guys what's goin' on?" I asked confused.

"We came to get you with you're mom" Harmony said.

"Duh Tori!" Joshua said hitting my on my head.

"OW! Wat did ja do that for!" I yelled rubbing my now sore head.

"'Cause you worried you're mom so much she almost had a nervous breakdown" Hana said scratching the back of neck with a bored expression on her face like nothing happened.

"Wait where is mum anyways?" I asked.

"Oh crap! I think she passed out when she hit the ground!" Rin said panicking and running over to the other girl.

"Huh Mrs. L?" Rin asked shaking the girl.

"Wait that's MUM!" I exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah when she jumped into the Rabbit hole she turned into an eighteen year old teen version of herself"Harmony said.

"No wonder she looks like Mum did when she was younger from those pictures she's shown me" I said face-palming.

"Well duh Tori" Hana said grinning childishly.

I rolled my eyes at her.

I walked over to Mum and I shook her like a mad person and she soon opened her eyes and she gasped.

"TORIKO LIDDEL WHAT IN THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!" Mum yelled in my face.

I winced and stepped back.

"Um I guess I wasn't because I tripped on a rock and fell into a hole" I answered sheepishly.

Mums eye twitched and she grabbed my shoulders and shook me like the mad person she was turning into.

**(Normal POV.)**

When Alice had finished shaking her daughter she let go of Tori and Tori looked like a dead person as a little white soul that had Tori's utterly shocked face started to float up from her head.

Tori's friends stared at the two with wide eyes and there mouths open in shock.

"ACK! Toriko wake up!" Alice panicked and started to shake her daughter again.

"Mrs. L stop you're going to kill her!" Joshua said trying to pry Tori from Alice's shaking death grip.

Finally Joshua had gotten Tori out of Alice's grip and he had Tori on his back piggyback style while they tried to figure out what to do since they didn't know how to get home without the Potion of Hearts.

"Well I suppose we should go see Julius and get the potion" Alice said standing up.

"He's the Clock maker right Mrs. L?" Rin asked.

Alice nodded at Rin.

So it was agreed they'd go to the Clock Tower first.

The group of teens followed the eighteen year old version of Alice and Joshua with Tori on his back where behind everyone.

And of all people to show up and tumble out of some bushes it was Ace AND Peter.

"Stupid Knight you got us lost!" Peter said scowling at Ace.

"Ha-ha I guess I did" Ace smiling like an idiot.

Alice stopped instantly making the group of teens stop behind her as Alice stared at Ace and Peter.

"Oh look its Tori and some others!" Ace said standing up.

Peter examined the group and for once in his life he ignored Alice and got up and walked past her and over to Joshua and he held out his pocket watch and it turned into a gun.

"Let go of my Tori or else" Peter threatened with a growl.

Alice stood there wide eyed and with her mouth open in an 'O' shape staring at Peter.

"Jeez dude what's you're problem I'm just carrying her it's not like I'm going to hurt her or something" Joshua said.

And meanwhile Tori was asleep soundly with a cute smile on her face on Joshua's back.

Peter got angry and was about to pull the trigger of his gun when Joshua noticed Ace and he walked over to Ace completely ignoring the white rabbit.

"Hey Mrs. L this is Ace I'm guessing and that guy over there is Peter White if my memory is correct" Joshua said pointing out the obvious.

Alice nodded and walked over to Peter and stared at him.

"Alice is that you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah" Alice said getting ready to punch him if needed.

Peter just nodded and walked over to Joshua and picked Tori right off of Joshua's back and carried her bridle style.

"Oi! Dude give Tori back" Joshua growled.

"You can't have her" Peter said turning around and walking away with the Sleeping Tori.

"TWENTYTHREE NINETEEN!" Tori yelled waking up and falling out of the arms of a now completely surprised Peter and land on the ground.

"What the hell Tori?" Rin said staring at her friend.

"Ow my back!" Tori whined.

"Oh Tori my love! I'm sorry I didn't mean to drop you" Peter said starting to fuss over Tori and making sure she wasn't hurt.

That ended in Peter glomp hugging Tori and Tori trying to pushing Peter away by his face and her cheeks were as bright as a tomato and Joshua, Rin and Hana and Alice pulling Peter off of her while Ace just stood there smiling like the idiot he seemed to be and then Joshua knocked Peter out and left him on the ground.

Tori sighed in relief and she got up.

"So Mrs. L are we still going to the Clock Tower?" Rin asked.

"Eh the Clock Tower? I've only heard of it…Blood won't let me go there" Tori said puffing up her cheeks and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did you say Blood as in Blood Dupre?" Alice asked in a creepy voice like she'd go on a killing spree with an evil aura starting to form around her.

Tori hesitantly nodded her head un-puffing her cheeks.

Alice grabbed Tori's cheeks and started to stretch them out pulling on them.

"Ow! Mumb wet go of bai cheeths" Tori said as Alice pulled harder.

After a few minutes Alice let go of Tori's cheeks which where now red from being pinched and pulled on and Tori had tears in the outer corners of her eyes.

"Mum why did you pull so hard!" Tori said putting her hands on her red cheeks.

Alice didn't answer.

"Let's go where going to the Clock Tower" Alice said.

"Tori you're mom sure is scary when she's mad" Hana whispered in Tori's ear.

Tori nodded her head.

"And cruel!" Tori added rubbing her sore and red cheeks.

**(Tori POV.)**

We had been walking and thank god we finally lost the knight and pervy rabbit.

That's when it hit me Blood and the others will probably be looking for me.

"Oh great!" I said with sarcasm.

"What?" Rin asked curiously.

"Blood, Eliot and the Twins are going to be looking for me" I said quietly so only Rin could hear.

That's when.

"Onee-chan we finally found you!" The twin's voices said from behind me.

"Speak of the devil" I said stopping and looking over my shoulder.

The twins hugged me from behind while Eliot and Blood where still running and Eliot looked really tired while Blood looked annoyed.

"Hi guys" I said sheepishly as Blood and Eliot caught up.

When they had caught up I saw Bloods face become even more annoyed then he hit me on my head with his cain.

"Ow!" I said wincing at the pain and touching my fresh goose egg with my hands covering it.

"What where you thinking! Wandering this far" Blood said clearly pissed off grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him.

"I'm sorry Blood but I found some friends of mine we deicide to go to the Clock Tower" I said.

"Onee-chan's in trouble" The twins said.

"Big trouble" Blood added.

"And who died and made you my dad?" I asked looking at blood.

Blood's eye twitched and he threw his cain at me and it whacked me on my head and broke in half.

"Oh-ho crap I'm so dead…" I said looking at the broken cain ignoring the pain in my head.

"Blood…" Mum said angrily.

Blood looked at Mum his eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"A-Alice?" Blood asked.

Mum frowned at him and slapped him across his face.

I sweat dropped and walked over to Eliot and hid behind him watching the huge argument between my Mum and Blood.

"Are you okay?" Eliot asked worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" I said giving him a reassuring smile.

Hana, Rin and Joshua walked to us and hid behind Eliot and me.

"So who is this guy?" Rin asked in a whisper.

"Yeah who is he?" Hana asked in a whisper.

"This guy where hiding behind?" I asked.

They nodded.

"This is Eliot March and he's also my boyfriend" I said smiling.

Eliot blushed bright red and Hana and Rin and Joshua looked at me shocked.

Rin pointed at Eliot and Hana hugged me smiling I nodded at Rin still smiling.

"U-Um hey Tori can I talk to you in private?" Eliot asked.

I nodded and my friends walked over to the twins.

"What is it?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Well…there's a new role holder and…due to circumstances she and I have become engaged…" Eliot said sadly.

I stared up at him wide eyed.

"So I guess this is it huh?" I asked.

Eliot nodded his ears dropping.

I smiled and nodded back at him with an understanding expression on my face.

"That's okay at least we can still be friends right?" I said trying to think positively instead of negatively.

"Yeah and I'm really sorry Tori…" Eliot said.

"No it's fine" I said. "Well I better go break the fight between my Mum and Blood before it becomes worse" I said turning around.

Eliot nodded and stared down at the ground and I walked towards Blood and my Mum.

'A new role holder eh?' I thought in my head. 'What fun can I have with her I wonder' I thought smirking evilly.

When I got over to Mum I grabbed her arm and pulled her back dragging her with me in a random direction away from Blood then I stopped once we where a good distance away from him then I let go of her and walked to my friends.

"Hey Tori is something wrong?" Joshua asked.

I shook my head no.

"Nothings wrong why would anything be wrong?" I asked giving him a reassuring fake smile.

"Were in Wonderful Wonder Land after all" I added faking my best smile that I could.

'Love is war…' I thought.

"Never mind" Joshua said.

"Hey! What about going to the clock tower and getting the potion of Hearts?" Hana asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said face-palming.

"C'mon lets go then!" Rin said.

"Cya later Dee and Dum" I said saluting them randomly.

"Eh? You're coming back later right Onee-chan?" Dum asked.

"Probably not" I said sighing.

"Aww!" Dee whined.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I'm leaving any time soon!" I said.

"Yes you are" Rin said trying to correct me.

"Nuh-uh I like Wonder Land better than stupid ol' England" I said sticking my tongue out at Rin. "And who knows maybe I'll find love and decide to stay here forever!" I added twirling around a little.

"As if you're mum will let you" Hana said.

"Mo! Hana you don't understand love do you?" I asked puffing my cheeks out.

"Not a clue" Hana said sounding proud of it.

"Any ways I'll be right back I'm gonna go say bye to Blood and Eliot" I said turning around.

I walked over to Blood and Eliot.

"I'll see you guys later I'm going with Mum and my friends to the Clock Tower" I said.

"Cya later Tori" Eliot said smiling sadly.

I nodded.

Blood only grunted at me and I rolled my eyes at him and walked back to my friends and my mum.

"Okay let's go!" Hana said grabbing Rin and Joshua and dragging them with her.

Mum finally wasn't angry anymore so she walked with us to the Clock Tower.

"You still have that hat after all these years" Mum said smiling softly at me.

To be honest it kind of weirded me out even though she's my mother she has been turned into a teenager so it's like 'okay then creepy teen smiling at me weird…'

When we had reached the Clock Tower we followed Mum up a long and I mean long as in we'll probably be dead by the time we get up there long flight of stairs and Joshua actually passed out so Rin surprisingly carried him all the way up the stairs without breaking a sweat.

And when we finally got up the stairs and we where now standing in a huge hall way that had many doors Mum knew right away which door to go through so we followed her like little baby ducklings and we occasionally bumped into each other.

She then finally stopped at a door which we all bumped into each other in a single file and Hana and I giggled a little when Mum knocked on the door

Then there was a "Come in" So mum opened the door and peeked her head in.

"Julius?" Mum asked.

Then there was the sound of something breaking and the door flew open and there stood a man he had long navy blue hair and navy blue eyes and he was dressed pretty much as mum had explained Julius Monrey to be so I knew that was him.

"Wait a minute I've seen you at the circus!" I said pointing at Julius.

And yes if you're wondering I've been the Circus and Prison a few times with Blood and the others and well let's just say it didn't go well for Black and yes I know he's sexy...but he's a pervert and he's worse than Peter.

"Alice is that really you?" Julius asked.

'Pft well duh Sherlock' I thought rolling my eyes.

**Himitsu Keisatsu: well that's chapter five! I feel bad for Eliot and Tori though but who is this mysterious new Role Holder?**

**Tori: Yeah who is she and why did she take away Eliot!**

**Alice: …**

**Hana: Wow…just wow.**

**Rin: seriously Tori? That happened.**

**Tori: Yeah so what? You don't know Eliot very well anyways…**

**Black: Heheh Tori…**

**Tori: oh crap…**

**Himitsu Keisatsu: Yay! Black's here! *Glomp hugs Black***

**Black: Oi! Chibi get off of me!**

**Himitsu Keisatsu: Hey that's mean! I'm not a Chibi I'm only 5' 4 ½ feet tall… I'm not that short I'm pretty tall for a 14 year old I look like a fifteen year old is what my friends tell me.**

**Black: Doubt that.**

**Himitsu Keisatsu: *Le gasp* Fine I'll go get a tape measurer *Lets go of Black and marches off to another room***

**Alice: Oh boy not again Himitsu… *Facepalms***

**Tori: Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Himitsu Keisatsu: *walks back in with tape measurer* please Review and don't be afraid to be harsh I'll use that as a chance to get better at writing! **

**Black: I doubt that.**


	6. Aint this just so fun?

Toriko Liddel.

**Himitsu: Hey readers! Well I forgot to add what Tori's friends looked like sooo this is a two chapters in one and I'm very glad for the reviews and I'll gladly take requests just as long as there not mean…**

**Black: They'll probably be really mean one or maybe there will be some flames.**

**Tori: Hey that's not nice Black! *Hits Black on his back***

**Julius: here we go again...**

**Himitsu: Yay! Julius is here! *Glomp hugs Julius* **

**Julius: *Sighs and pats Himitsu's head***

**Alice: So now what?**

**Ace: Hey guys! What's going on?**

**Himitsu: *hides behind Julius* not the perverted knight again! Julius help me!**

**White: Okay this is becoming meaningless so somebody should do the disclaimer…**

**Ace: I'll do it!**

**Himitsu doesn't own J/C/HnKnA she only owns her Ocs! And if she did then Blood probably would go insane or something.**

**Blood: … *Hits Himitsu with cain***

**Tori: Thanks for reading this far!**

**Chapter 6: Aint this just so fun?**

Tori and the gang where standing in front of Julius's wide open door as Alice stood there smiling.

Julius just stood there looking surprised.

"Hello anyone in there?" Tori said waving her hand in front of Julius's face.

"Toriko stop" Alice commanded.

"Yes ma'am" Tori said.

"Julius are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I-I'm just fine…" Julius said stuttering.

"Can we come in?" Tori asked.

Julius nodded at stepped away from the door and let the group in but Tori just stood outside of the door looking around.

"Hey Julius what's going on?" A voice said from behind Tori.

Tori jumped turned around and punched who turned out to be Ace in his stomach and he just stood there smiling like an idiot looking like nothing had happened.

"Oh shit…" Tori said looking at Ace surprised. "ACE YOU DUMBASS DONT DO THAT!" Tori yelled.

"Ha-ha~! Sorry about that Tori-chan" Ace said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Keh whatever perverted knight" Tori said frowning and crossing her arms under her chest.

"Hey you're copying Inuyasha!" Harmony said smiling.

Tori face palmed at her friends comment.

So after Tori's outburst at Ace she walked into Julius's room with Ace following her and Julius set up a table big enough for the group so they all sat down and drank coffee and tea and started to talk while Joshua laid on the floor still passed out.

**(Tori POV)**

Okay so allow me to explain some things.

Why I yelled at Ace and why I punched him in the stomach.

Answer: Because he scared me and he can be pretty annoying and don't get me wrong Ace is a really good guy and he's hot but he's not my type.

What do Rin, Hana, Harmony and Joshua look like?

Answer:

Rin: Rin has back length brown hair and rare orange eyes and she has fair skin.

Hana: Hana has shoulder length chocolate brown hair and tan skin and green eyes.

Harmony: Harmony has mid back length blond hair and sky blue eyes.

Joshua: Joshua has short black hair and he has brown eyes.

So yeah… anyways everyone was talking about boring stuff and leaving me out of there conversations while I just sat there.

Then there was a knock on the door so Julius got up and opened the door and there stood the perverted warden Black.

"Hey is Tori here?" Black asked.

"Oh shit not you!" I said face-tabling.

"Huh? Who's that Tori?" Rin asked.

"That's Black he's the perverted warden and his twin is White the ringmaster" I said pointing at Black from my spot at the table whilst still face-tabling.

"I see…" Rin said sounding interested.

"Oi Tori get up" Black said.

"I don't want to" I said.

"Too bad" Black said as I was grabbed and forced out of my chair.

"And what would be the occasion of this Black?" I asked.

"Nothing I just want to go to the Amusement park" Black said.

"Suuurrre ya do" I said sarcastically. "Like the time you wanted to go hang out at the Circus but you really wanted to try and rape me" I said.

"Black…" Mum said in a creepy voice. "Is that true?" Mum asked.

"Alice is that you?" Black asked staring at mum.

"Yeah that's her" I answered for mum.

"I really don't appreciate you trying to rape my daughter and to try taking her innocence before she's even married" Mum said creepily. "And before I've even found a suitor for her" Mum added.

I sighed annoyed.

"Here we go again…" I said. "Mum listen I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but I'm not gonna marry a suitor you pick out I want to actually fall in love on my own" I said annoyed.

Mum looked at me and frowned.

"So how about we all go to the amusement park! And even you Julius I'll even drag you there because you need a break" I said.

Julius just glared at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah now c'mon shit head" Black said dragging me by the collar thingie of my dress.

I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned at him.

"You're the shit head" I mumbled.

Mum looked at Black as he dragged me along with him.

Rin carried Joshua on her back again and Ace managed to drag Julius with Mum and Hana's help and we all left for the amusement park while Black dragged me by my dress collar thingie whilst some how managing not to choke me now aint that just fun! Note the sarcasm.

And yet somehow we ended up at the Hatters mansion.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath.

"Oops wrong way! Ha-ha~!" Ace said.

"SHUT YER F*BEEP*ING TRAP!" Black yelled at Ace annoyed.

I rolled my eyes at Black.

"Look! It's Onee-chan!" I heard the twins.

I looked over my shoulder and the twins where running at me ready to glomp hug me but Black lifted me by the collar thingie of my dress out of there way before they could.

"Oi! Black put me down damnit!" I yelled.

"Give Onee-chan back!" The twins said in unison.

"You damn brats can't have her" Black said.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!" I yelled trying to get out of Black's grasp.

"What's going on here?" I heard Blood's voice.

'Oh great…just freaking great!' I thought mentally whacking my self on my head several times.

"Lemme go damnit all Black!" I shouted.

"And why would **you **be here?" Blood asked darkly.

Black finally let me go dropping me onto the ground luckily I landed on my butt.

"You're mean Black!" I said sticking my tongue out at Black.

"Onee-chan are you okay?" Dee asked helping me up.

"Just peachy" I said sarcastically.

And all hell seemed to break loose when Blood and Black started a gun fight and Eliot and of all people I guessed she was the 'New role holder' because she had eyes and they walked out of the mansion and towards the gates and she had her freaking arms wrapped around his arm.

Julius and the others besides the Twins hide behind some trees and bushes for cover and I hid behind the twins randomly.

"This is madness…" I mumbled.

"What did you say Onee-chan?" Dum asked curiously.

"This is madness" I repeated louder.

"Onee-chan are you okay?" Dee asked with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine I just want to go to the amusement park" I said.

Bullets where flying as Black and Blood shot at each other and one of those bullets hit Dum in his arm Dum just stood there wincing a little as his arm started to bleed.

"Oh crap Dum are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine Onee-chan" Dum said smiling at me like nothing happened.

"No it's not fine!" I said.

Okay this was pissing me off everyone pretended to be tough when they where near me and frankly I am starting to get beyond pissed at these idiotic acts.

"STOP!" I yelled standing in front of the twins.

A bullet flew by my face and I just barely missed it as the bullet whizzed by my face scraping my cheek leaving a long cut on my cheek I could feel the warm blood run down my cheek.

Everyone froze and stared at me as I stood there with a very clear pissed off look on my face.

"T-Toriko…" Mum said surprised.

Yeah I'm dumb enough to jump into the middle of a gun fight but I don't care just along as my friends are safe minus the new Role holder and Black and maybe Ace when he got on my nerves same with Blood.

"Look what you idiots did! You shot Dum in his arm complete idiots!" I shouted angered by there idiotic gun fight and how they shot poor Dum in his arm.

"O-Onee-chan I'm fine really" Dum said.

I sighed and turned to Dum and gently grabbed his arm and looked at it.

"I'll fix this" I said.

I looked over at Eliot.

"Hey Eliot can you go inside and get some bandages and really long and big tweezers if you guys have them" I asked.

Eliot nodded.

"I'll go look" Eliot said turning to go back to the Mansion.

"Thanks Eliot" I said.

"No problem Tori" Eliot said.

Dee watched as I examined Dum's arm and I sighed relived.

"The bullet didn't go in very far" I said.

"W-Wait Tori you're going to pull the bullet out?" Hana asked with a horrified look on her face as she realized some where around what I was planning on doing.

"Um yeah…I'm not scared of blood or gory things" I said. "And you don't mind that I fix you're arm up for you do you Dum" I asked.

"T-That's fine Onee-chan" Dum said blushing.

I smiled softly at him and lightly patted dum on his head.

"I found them Tori! And I also found some pain reliever and disinfectant and some rags" Eliot said fast walking out of the Mansion and to the gates.

Eliot opened the gates and walked over to me and handed me the stuff.

"Thanks Eliot" I said smiling.

Eliot blushed slightly and nodded walking back to the gates.

I started to clean the tweezers with the disinfectant and I looked at Dum.

"This might hurt" I said starting to pull the bullet out.

Dum winced at the pain but didn't say anything and a few seconds after I got the bullet out and I threw it at Black and put the tweezers on the ground and started to clean Dum's wound and bandaging it.

"There" I said looking at my work satisfied.

"T-Thanks Onee-chan…" Dum said blushing again.

I smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek.

"There that should make it better" I said smiling.

Dum just blushed even more.

"Lemme know next time you two get hurt and I'll fix up you're wounds for you guys" I said to the twins.

"Okay Onee-chan!" Dee said smiling at his brother.

Dum just nodded his head.

**Aww how cute! Yay! I'm excited it's the sixth chapter already and I've got nine reviews already! Feel free to review and suggest ideas.**

**I'm also excited because I found out a way to play Heart no Kuni no Alice on a computer without the Pc version of the game I'll put the instructions and links on my profile for you guys soon and it will take time to be able to play it and you wont have to change you're computer to Japanese and you wont be able to play it in English sadly but I figure at least you get to play it then not at all right?**

**Ja-ne! –Himitsu- **


	7. very late invitations and getting ready!

Toriko Liddel.

* * *

**Himitsu: AAH! Crap I totally spaced the two in chapter I feel like such an idiot for that… =_=**

**Black: That's because you are an idiot.**

**Alice and Tori: *whacks Black with huge sticks violently***

**Boris: O-O … K-Kowai…**

**Himitsu: Okay so…I think I shall wait for the real two in one thing to be chapter nine and ten it seems to be a bit easier to remember like that dunno why I totally spaced it on chapter six.**

**Alice: Himitsu should I do the disclaimer?**

**Himitsu: Sure knock you're self out while I go feel like a complete idiot**.

**Alice: Himitsu doesn't own J/C/HnKnA and if she did then the games would all be in English not just Japanese and it would also be in other languages.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: very late invitations and getting ready for ball.**

"So now that that's taken care of how about we go to the Amusement Park!" I said.

"Yeah!" Harmony said.

"Hey Rin try shaking Joshua" I said looking at Rin who still had Joshua on her back.

"Okay" Rin said getting Joshua off of her back.

She then started to shake Joshua violently as if she where a mad person.

Pretty much everyone besides Blood, Black, The new role holder, Julius, Mum and Rin where trying to hold in there laughter as Joshua made weird sounds in his sleep as Rin shook him.

"Oh wait Rin! Take this and draw on his face!" I said holding up a permanent sharpie marker in the air where I had gotten it no one knew.

"Yeah!" Hana said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Okay" Rin said and stopped shaking Joshua.

I tossed the marker at her and she caught it in her hand and she started to scribble funny things on Joshua's face then she shook him extra hard which woke him up and he looked around confused.

"Nice face Joshua" I said teasing him.

Joshua looked at me confused.

"Okay so now let's go to the Amusement Park!" I said.

'And let's hope that Peter doesn't come…' I thought.

And of course my hopes where smashed when Peter came running around the corner.

"Aw shit why does fate have to hate me!?" I yelled dramatically looking up at the sky.

"TORI MY LOVE~!" Peter shouted glomp hugging me.

I frowned and looked at Peter annoyed them at the others.

"Someone help me please?" I asked.

I sighed since it was clear no one was going to help me.

"Peter can you please let me go my friends and I where just about to go to the Amusement park" I said.

"Then I'll take you my love!" Peter said his cheeks where pink and he had this determined dreamy-ish look in his eyes.

I just facepalmed and sighed starting to get annoyed.

'Why me?...' I asked myself in my head.

"Um…Peter I'd really love to go with you but I'm sure you're very busy at the moment doing work for Vivaldi-sama" I said.

Peter looked like he was thinking for a moment then he frowned.

"All I have to do is deliver invitations to the ball at Heart Castle then I'm free to spend the rest of my day with you my dear!" Peter said smiling at me.

"A ball?" Mum asked.

"Oh great…" I said sighing.

Peter looked at Mum and nodded then he got up and pulled out a small sized stack of envelopes he then looked at Blood and frowned and tossed three at him and then one to the new role holder and then one at Black and he handed me one and threw one at Ace and it somehow hit him on his fore head making a smacking like sound and he threw one at Julius and he walked over to Mum and handed her one.

I ripped mine open and looked at the invitation and sighed.

"This is going to kill me isn't it?" I asked myself out loud.

"Honestly Tori I doubt it" Rin said.

"But it's tonight!" I said.

"What about us?" Joshua asked.

"Don't worry Joshua you guys can get in with Toriko and I" Mum said.

"Oh goodie" Harmony said sarcasticly.

"Why did we get the invitations now instead of a few days ago?" Blood asked glaring at Peter.

"Because the stupid knight here used all of the ink we had at Heart Castle so The Queen made me go and get more!" Peter said glaring at Ace.

"Ha-ha~!" Said knight said grinning like a weirdo.

"What the hell man!" I said whacking Ace on his back with a stick.

"So we need to get ready now what?" Mum asked.

"Why don't you young ladies come into the Mansion and get ready and pick out what ever dresses you want" Blood said.

"Okay" I said walking to the gates.

I know Blood isn't usually a very trusted person but I trust him!

"Wait for us Tori!" Rin said jumping out of the bushes along with Harmony and Hana who following her.

"T-Toriko wait!" Mum said.

"Onee-chan wait up!" The twins said in unison.

"Tori my love don't leave me!" Peter whined.

I lead the girls up to the room Blood had given me and I showed them to the big ol' walk in closet.

Rin picked out a pretty crimson red strapless dress that reached her knees and is had ruffles at the bottom and she chose grey high heels and did her hair into a cute but messy bun and pinned the right side of her bangs back with a silver fake flower hair clip and she wore a necklace that was a gold heart shaped Locket.

Hana chose a simple white dress that reached above her knee's and it had the pattern of roses in black on it and she chose black sandals that had small heels and she tied her hair into a half ponytail using a hair tie that had a fake red rose on it and she wore a few gold bangle bracelets on her wrists.

Harmony had picked a light pink gown that reached her ankles and we braided her hair and tied it with a hair tie that had a fake pink Gerber daisy with a fake silver gemstone inside the flower and she wore white toeless heels and a lighter pink silk wrap that she wore over her arms and fore arms.

And as for me I chose a dark emerald green strapless dress that went past my knees and I wore black short high heels and I had my bangs held back to the sides of my face with green hair clips that I crossed them to make them in the shape of X's and I wore a silver anklet on my ankle.

So we walked out of my room and I found Mom waiting out in the hall she looked at us and smiled then walked over to us.

"Hey Mum aren't you going to get ready?" I asked.

"Yes" Mum said.

"Well then c'mon in Ms. L" Hana said taking Mums hand.

"W-wait!" Mum said as we pulled her in.

"Too late to turn back Mum!" I said smiling.

We got Mum to the closet and we started looking for a dress for Mum to wear.

Finally after searching we found a really pretty dark navy dress that had short sleeves with lace and the dress covered her ankles and it had a V neck collar and the gown part of the dress was kinda puffy.

"What about this?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah! That would look great on you Ms. L!" Hana agreed.

"The girls are right Mum" I said.

Mum looked over the dress for a minute or two.

"I guess…" Mum said a little unsure.

Mum put the dress on and we found some black toeless high heels for her and Harmony started to do Mum's hair, she had found a ribbon that matched Mum's one that she was wearing but it was Navy blue, and Hana did Mum's hair into a lower pony tail and tied back with the ribbon.

"There perfect!" Harmony said smiling.

"Oh whoa Mum you look amazing!" I said looking over my mother.

Hana pulled out a full sized mirror from somewhere and set it in front of Mum.

Mum looked over her self with a surprised expression on her face as she did a quick twirl she then smiled.

"Thanks girls" Mum said smiling in a motherly way.

"Hey Mum should I wear dads hat?" I asked randomly.

Mum looked at me and raised an eyebrow she then rolled her eyes at me.

"You should leave it hear" Mum said.

I nodded and put Dads hat on the bed.

"So…now what?" Rin asked as her orange eyes scanned the room.

"I dunno wait for the others?" Hana said shrugging.

* * *

**Himitsu: So there you have it the short but sweet chapter seven!**

**Boris: Um Himitsu why am I here?**

**Himitsu: Because you're awesome.**

**Pierce: B-But I thought that you said I was awesome!**

**Himitsu: You are! Both of you are! **

**Pierce and Himitsu: Thanks for reading chapter seven.**


	8. Here we come Heart Castle

Toriko Liddel.

* * *

**Himitsu: well… summer is almost over… and! I most likely get to go to a normal school and I wont be home schooled any more yay! **

**Boris: and you're excited for boring school why?**

**Himitsu: because I've only been to an actual school for a few months when I was in second and third grade and I've pretty much been home school most of my life and it sucks because every single day I only get to see my younger brother and parents and pretty much nobody else and I want to make more friends and I really need help with math because I suck at it and I want to learn German for some reason.**

**Black: with you're grades you'll never get in.**

**Alice: yes she will! She gets very good grades!**

**Himitsu: thank you Alice! *hugs Alice***

**Tori: hmm…**

**Boris: well enjoy chapter eight guys.**

**Tori: Boris wait some one needs to do the disclaimer!**

**Boris: oh yeah… I'll do it I guess.**

**Himitsu doesn't own J/C/Heart no Kuni no Alice she only owns her Ocs! And thanks everyone for you're reviews.**

**Himitsu: Good job Boris! and I've decided to stick Tori with either, The twins, Eliot or Pierce. does that work for you guys please let me know in you're reviews thanks so much!**

* * *

**(Tori POV.)**

I had left the room to see if the others where ready and apparently Julius, Ace, Black and Peter left to go get ready and Ace actually had to drag Peter to the Hearts castle.

That kinda made me think 'Poor Peter' 'cause it's not fun to be dragged away by people unless it's the twins which I don't mind.

"Onee-chan! Are you ready?" I heard the twins chime.

I looked over my shoulders and saw the twins in there grown up forms and they both had black suits on.

Dee had a blue tie and Dum had a pink-ish-red tie.

"Yep where ready just waiting for you guys" I said.

"Is that what you're going to wear?" I heard a woman's voice.

I looked where the voice had came from and it was the new role holder she was all dressed up in a sexy dress that was really revealing and it was crimson red and it was sleeveless and had a corset on the back and it split on the right side of her dress revealing her leg and thigh and she also wore matching red high heels and she had her strawberry blond hair down and her green eyes seemed to show disgust towards us.

"Um yeah…so anyways what's you're name since I might as well know what it is" I said with a bored expression.

"Not that it's any of you're business but my name is Rosalie Green and I'm the gardener who takes care of the talking flowers" Rosalie said sounding like she was talking to dirt or something.

"I see" I said starting to get bored with her already.

'Slut…' I thought rolling my eyes.

"So anyways are you seriously wearing **that **to the ball?" Rosalie asked obviously disgusted with my taste.

"Yeah and what about you are you seriously wearing **that slutty **dress?" I asked with a smirk.

"At least I have taste and I'm not a freak with two different colored eyes" Rosalie said with a very smug smirk.

"And I'm proud to be one" I said smiling at her.

"You tell her Tori!" I heard Harmony say.

I looked over my shoulder to see my friends and Blood and Eliot and my Mum standing in the hall watching us.

"Ya know they say that it's very rare for people to have one eye one color and the other a different color and I've gotten over that crap so you can't use that against me" I said still smiling.

"Miss Tori has grown very strong since she came to wonderland." Blood said.

"Yeah she sure has" Rin agreed with an amused smirk like smile.

"E-Eliot my dear you've been w-watching this whole time?" Rosalie asked nervously.

Eliot nodded.

"Oooh busted!" Hana said.

"Anyways c'mon guys lets go before where late and lose our heads" I said rolling my eyes. "But something's missing" I thought out loud.

"Onee-chan! We'll be you're dates!" The twins said.

"Huh? Oh that's what I thought was missing" I said face palming.

"Oh yeah we don't have dates" Joshua said sighing.

"Well there aren't very many female role holders" Mum said.

"Besides me and Vivaldi" Rosalie boasted.

"What ever" Joshua said scowling at Rosalie.

"Hmm…I guess I'll take you two up on you're offer and we'll find dates for every one else on the way or when we get there" I said smiling. "By the way Dum how's you're arm feeling?" I asked.

"It feels much better thank you Onee-chan" Dum said grinning happily.

"And by the way Blood did you fix you're cain?" I asked.

"Yes" Blood said.

I nodded.

"Let's go Onee-chan" The twins said taking my hands.

I looked over my shoulder at my friends minus Rosalie and smiled.

"Right" I said looking back at the twins.

**(Normal POV.)**

The group walked out of the mansion gates and towards Heart Castle.

Along the way they met up with Julius, Nightmare, Grey and Ace, Eliot dragged Ace like usual towards the direction of Heart Castle this made Rosalie not happy but the group seemed to ignore her.

Dee and his twin Dum led Tori while holding onto her hands and the three where smiling and they seemed content.

"_Tori…" _A voice said in Tori's head.

Tori raised her left eye brow slightly; she knew it was that same voice from before.

"_Tori you are close to the end of you're game do you whish to go home now?" _The voice asked Tori.

'No way!' Tori thought frowning.

"_The game…remember the game…you're time is almost up…"_ The voice said fading away into nothing.

'Well I plain on staying here no matter what! ya jackass' Tori thought.

"Onee-chan are you okay?" Dee asked.

"Oh! Yeah I just was thinking" Tori said smiling.

"Are you sure because you looked angry" Dum pointed out.

"It's 'cause I was thinking about that b*beep*ch is all" Tori said.

The twins glanced at each other worried and shrugged slightly and left it at what Tori had said.

And apparently Rin instantly had a crush on Ace which no one fully understood other than the fact that he's hot and that he started to have a thing for her.

And Hana and Grey became friends instantly along with Harmony and Nightmare.

And the group decided to be each others dates for the night and poor Joshua and Julius had no one at all… and also what surprised pretty much everyone was that Alice and Blood where now a couple which Tori kind of freaked out about.

Soon the group came upon the entrance to Hearts Castle.

The guards talked to Ace for a moment before letting the group inside the ball room.

The girls where amazed by the decorations and by all of the fancy dresses and by all of the people.

Queen Vivaldi was sitting on her thrown she was wearing her usual dress.

"C'mon Onee-chan lets go find Boris and Pierce!" The twins said dragging Tori in a random direction of the huge room.

"Alice care to join me?" Blood asked Alice holding his arm out.

Alice nodded and took his arm and they walked away towards a secret room.

Ace and Rin walked to a table that had glasses of wine, while the others just stood there.

"So… um now what?" Hana asked.

"Why don't we go dance?" Grey suggested.

"Alright" Hana said smiling.

And the two walked towards the dance floor with a smile gracing Hana's features.

"Care to join me for a dance Harmony?" Nightmare asked Harmony.

"Sure I guess" Harmony said.

And the two along with Eliot and Rosalie walked towards the dance floor leaving Joshua and Julius behind.

Joshua sighed and went to go flirt with some faceless ladies leaving Julius behind.

* * *

**Himitsu: well… I've got writers block so ideas from readers would really help and would be appreciated! **

**Boris: thanks guys for you're reviews.**

**Tori: yeah! Thanks everyone.**

**Himitsu: I'm thinking about ending this at chapter twelve…I'm not sure =_= but maybe I'd make a squeal to this when I finish it I dunno.**

**White: Why are you thinking this far ahead?**

**Himitsu: I dunno I like to think like that sometimes I guess…**

**White: I see…**

**Himitsu: So are you readers excited for school? Because I am and hopefully you guys are too!**

**Alice: Ja-ne!**


	9. Chapter 9 & 10!

Toriko Liddel

* * *

**Himitsu: Okay so here's the real two in one chapter thing with the ball and some other fun stuff and hopefully Rosalie will die in the end of the chapters not sure though.**

**Rosalie: why must I die in this?**

**Tori: 'Cause you're a B*beep*ch and you suck and you're a slut.**

**Boris: Yeah whatever Tori said!**

**Himitsu: *Facepalm* **

**Alice: So any ways Himitsu did you get in yet?**

**Himitsu: Oh! You mean the school thing not sure yet but my parents are all go on it so that's good.**

**Alice: Oh okay.**

**Boris: I see…**

**Himitsu: I'll do the disclaimer! **

**I do not own J/C/HnKnA I only own my Oc's and if I did own it then Toriko would be a real character in the story! And Blood would be a total jack wagon who's hopped up on his drugged tea.**

**Boris: wow Himitsu just wow…**

**Himitsu: I know I come up with crazy stuff huh? :D enjoy chapters 9 & 10!**

* * *

**(Tori POV.)**

So far the ball was going nice, besides a few faceless people lost there heads for making the queen angry. Yikes.

And…here comes the buzz kill of the evening Peter…some one shoot me now please! Oh wait I have my bracelet that turns into a gun maybe I'll go out to the maze and shoot myself in the head. Nah I think I'll just hang with the twins and let them deal with Peter for once. No wait! I think I'll run instead.

"TORI MY SWEET~!" Peter exclaimed running towards me.

"Shit!" I exclaimed starting to run.

And running in high heels is just shity great don't cha know?

"TORI WAIT FOR ME MY LOVE!" Peter exclaimed running after me.

"Over here!" I heard someone shout to me.

And I was dumb enough to do that and I ran right into the arms of guess who? Black.

"Crap!" I said mentally hitting my self with a big ass whooping stick for listening to Black.

"Why hello there" Black said with a smirk.

"Um hi Black if you'll excuse me I need to get back to Dee and Dum" I said smiling nervously and trying to get away from the perv before something happens.

"Now why the rush the fun just beginning" Black said with one of his perverted smirks.

"What kind of fun do you mean?" I asked even though I could probably already guess what he meant.

"Oh you know just a little fun" Black whispered into my ear.

"Um sorry but I don't do that kind of fun" I said nervously backing away and surprisingly being let go.

And my back was now against a wall. Just great note the sarcasm.

"How about a little fun now?" Black asked but he really wasn't going to listen to what I said and I knew it.

"C-Can I go please?" I asked and he ignored me and pinned me to the wall.

Black started to plant rough little messy butterfly kisses up my neck and up my jaw line to my lips and he place a rough and hungry kiss on my lips.

"N-No Black stop it!" I said trying to push him away.

"I don't have to" Black said.

'Seriously do I really have to do this?' I thought and pulled my bracelet out of a secret pocket and I turned it into a gun.

"Get off of me before I shoot" I said.

Black looked at the neon green and black hand gun and growled and finally let me go.

"Thank you now excuse me while I go find my dates" I said walking backwards toward the door.

I didn't take my eyes off of his until I was in side the castle then I put my gun away turning it back into a bracelet and I put it on and walked around to see if I could find any of my friends.

Guess who I found by the wine table sitting in chairs, Ace and Rin who where both drunk madly and they where singing the weirdest songs like the Dora The Explorer theme song and drinking wine just lookin' like the craziest but the cutest drunken couple ever.

"What the hell! How much wine did you two drink!?" I asked the two drunken friends of mine.

"_I _d_u_n_n_o… l_i_k_e m_a_y_b_e twe_n_t_y _g_l_a_s_s_e_s…_" Rin said flinging her hands in the air like a crazy person.

"TWENTY!?" I exclaimed.

"_N_o _w_a_i…_a _m_in_ute _R_i_n _me t_h_i_n_k_s _i_t _was f__**if**__ty _of _em'_" Ace said facetabling.

"FIFTY GLASSES OF FREAKING WINE!?" I exclaimed even louder.

"_Shush! _Not so _l_o_u_d _o_r _she_'ll _h_ea_r _y_o_u" Rin said.

"Who?" I asked.

"That queen person Ace told me about" Rin said.

"Oh okay then…I think I'll go find the twins before something happens" I said walking away from the drunken couple like people/ friends of mine.

"_K_e_e_p _o_n _d_o_i_n' _w_a_t_c_h_a _d_o _t_o _k_e_e_p _s_u_c_h a _g_o_o_d a_s_s!" Ace exclaimed randomly.

"Okay then…weird pedo man Ace" I said walking away.

I eventually found the twins and they where being yelled at my Blood for some reason so I stood there quietly waiting.

Then when Blood was finished he whacked both of them on there heads with his cain and walked away.

"Oooh that's gotta hurt" I said quietly.

The twins quickly turned there heads towards me.

"Onee-chan there you are!" Dee said sighing relived.

"Boss was mad because we lost you" Dum said.

"Oops sorry! Black tried to kidnap me again" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's okay Onee-chan we don't mind taking punishment for you" Dee and Dum said in unison.

"E-Eh? Y-you guys don't have to do that!" I said hugging them.

"It's alright really!" Dee insisted.

"Yeah! and besides we can get payment later tonight" Dum whispered into my ear causing me to jump a little and my cheeks turned bright red.

"You're ours now Onee-chan and where going to protect you" Dee and Dum said in unison smiling.

I nodded a little still blushing and I was also unsure of what to say and my instincts told me to nod or to do something and nodding seemed like the most logical thing at the moment.

"So when we grow up lets always be together!" Dum said.

Dee nodded. "Let's make it a promise!" Dum said.

"Yeah but to make the promise real how about we each get to kiss Onee-chan!" Dee said.

Dum's face seemed to brighten at his brother's idea whilst my cheeks turned even redder.

"Okay! As the oldest I'll go first" Dee said.

"W-Wait-" I started but Dee cut me off by kissing me on my lips.

After a few seconds Dee broke the kiss and smiled then Dum moved in and kissed me on the lips and after a few seconds also he broke the kiss and he looked at his brother and smiled.

And not very long after the ball ended and our group gathered together and for some reason Rosalie wasn't with Eliot but I didn't really care to ask because Rosalie is a real pain in the ass.

Now we have to figure what to do with drunk and drunker oh wait! Ace is stayin' here at the castle and Rin is coming with us back to the mansion. How simple is that. So then we got some maids to take Ace back to his room and then we split ways with Julius, Nightmare and Gray and Joshua carried the drunken Rin back to the mansion.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The disappearance of Toriko Liddel. Prt 1. **

**(Tori POV.)**

Well… it's been about two or so week's since the ball and when we had gotten to the mansion that night we all got ready for bed immediately and we had a few maids take care of Rin who kept puking her brains out. Not literally though.

And she had a massive hang over and turns out so did Ace.

It was a nice sunny day and actually the reason why we haven't seen Rosalie not that I care though is because she was one of the people who lost there heads because they made Vivaldi mad. So yeah…she's gone.

And Eliot and Blood found a really nice lake so we all started to pack and get ready for a nice picnic and swimming at the lake.

And we even invited Vivaldi, Boris and Pierce to come along and they both excepted so it was going to be fun besides the fact that Peter would be coming and he'd probably glomp attack me again.

And the twins where excited because they wanted to show me how to kill a fish with a spear for some reason.

And turns out the lake is by a really pretty flower field similar to the one I had found when my friends and Mum came to Wonder Land and things where starting to seem like we'd never leave which I really want to never leave this place ever.

"Onee-chan do you need any help with anything?" Dum asked walking into the huge kitchen.

"Yeah can you carry this outside with the other stuff and make sure no one eats anything from it, it's got some of the stuff for lunch in it" I asked pointing to a basket on the counter that had a bunch of stuff for making yummy food for lunch inside.

"Okay!" Dum said picking up the basket by its handles and he carried it out of the kitchen.

"Thank you!" I hollered as I started getting other things from the gigantic fridge.

And I put those things into another basket and got some drinks like sodas and water bottles and putting them into the basket.

"Onee-chan Can I carry this outside with everything else?" Dee asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sure" I said smiling. "Thank you Dee" I added.

"No problem Onee-chan." Dee said giving me a quick kiss on my fore head before he picked up the basket and left the kitchen.

"Life is so strange sometimes" I said sighing.

'Now to get dressed!' I thought leaving the kitchen.

"Ah! Tori we where looking for you" Vivaldi said.

"Oh hello Vivaldi!" I said smiling at her.

"You're mother and we where discussing about how she wishes to find a suitor for you and we thought that maybe one of the male Role holders would be fitting" Vivaldi said.

"Did my Mum ask you to talk to me about this?" I asked.

"No we thought that we should talk with you alone when Alice is busy with something" Vivaldi said.

I sighed slightly.

"Well I wouldn't mind some one like Eliot or Dee and Dum or Pierce" I said.

"Ah We see we'll have to have another discussion with you're mother about this another time then." Vivaldi said.

I nodded.

"Please excuse me Vivaldi I need to hurry and get dressed" I said bowing a little.

"Ah then we shall see you in a few minutes" Vivaldi said walking away.

I sighed and walked up the stairs towards my room.

I finally got to my room and I opened the door closing it behind me and I then walked to the huge closet and opened the big doors.

I picked out a simple green spaghetti strap knee length dress, a short sleeved white button up shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts and a pair of Teva sandals and my dads hat along with my bracelet that turns into a gun and I grabbed some rope randomly just in case.

Then I threw those on and I left the closet and walked towards the door and opened the door then walked out of my room and closed the door behind me.

Then I ran down the stairs and went to find everyone.

I found everyone gathered out side of the front door with our stuff set in piles and there where a group of Bloods servants there as well and everyone was dressed for the warm sunny day of fun.

"Tori-chu!" Pierce exclaimed as he glomp hugged me.

"Hi Pierce!" I said smiling and I hugged him back.

"Oi rat quit bugging Tori" Boris said clearly annoyed.

"Oi cat be nice or no cake or any sweets for you" I said.

"Fine…" Boris mumbled.

"Okay everyone get what you brought and lets make sure everyone is here and that where not missing any one!" Blood ordered.

"Yes boss!" The twins said running over to me and prying Pierce off of me.

"But I want Tori-chu!" Pierce whined when the twins had finally pried him from his glomp hug.

"You can't have her she's ours and nobody can have her either" The twins said protectively hugging me and glaring at Pierce.

I sighed a little and gently patted the twins on there heads.

"Pierce looks like you'll have to hang out with my Mum no matter how hard I'd try I couldn't get these to away from me even if I tried." I said with a small smile.

"Okay-chu…" Pierce said pouting and walking over to Mum.

"So are you two ready?" I asked the twins.

"Yeah!" Dee and Dum said in unison.

"Well then let's grab some stuff and go!" I said smiling.

"Okay but I get to carry you!" Dum said.

"No I do!" Dee said.

"No I do!" Dum argued.

"No me!" Dee argued back.

"Or how about no one carries me and I walk and on the way home I'll take turns giving you two piggy back rides?" I said.

"Just the two of us right Onee-chan?" Dum asked sounding worried.

"Of course silly" I said smiling.

"Okay let's hurry then shall we" Blood said annoyed.

"Sure, Sure" I said grabbing Dee and Dum's hand and leading them to the baskets of food.

**(Time skip Normal POV.)**

The group had finally reached the lake and they where all tired and needed a good meal before the fun began so the girls worked on fixing up the food and setting up a huge red plaid picnic cloth on the ground with the help of Peter since he absolutely refused to leave Tori's side.

Finally everything was set up, all of the food was arranged nicely along with paper plates and plastic silver wear and plastic cups where laid out along with a few different drinks like Ice Black Rose Tea for Blood and any one else who wanted it.

And everyone even the maids sat down to eat, Tori how ever decided to take a walk alone over to the flower patch with her food so she could have a relaxing moment of calming piece.

Peter and the twins kept insisting on going with her but she refused and when she left Peter sprang right after her but luckily Eliot was able to hold him back.

**(Tori POV.)**

The flower field was so peaceful it felt like nothing could go wrong so I sat there in the millions of beautiful colorful flowers eating my food quietly listening to the lake and the birds.

I sat there for a while just listening, I could hear so many sounds at once I could even hear Peter whining about him not being by my side and that sort of stuff but I ignored it.

After I had finished eating I laid back in the flowers staring up at the blue sky that had very few puffy white clouds the sounds of Peter crawling to the near by bushes could be heard.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You can come over here if you want" I said.

"Oh good my love!" Peter said scrambling from the ground to stand up and jump out of the bushes and he then ran over to me and sat down besides me and smiled.

"The sky's so clear today… and it's so pretty" I said calmly. "I bet Sunset will be even prettier" I said with a small smile.

"Not as pretty as you are" Peter said.

I looked away at the compliment blushing slightly.

"You know…I used to watch the sun set with my dad when ever he came home from the navy it was fun because we'd sit on our huge trampoline and just stare endlessly at the sky." I said. "I kind of miss it…not having him around anymore makes it hard…but I get through life just fine I guess" I said sighing.

"_Tori…Tori… it's time to go…come to me" The very same voice from before said with an evil laugh._

"Go away! Stupid voice! I hate you!" I said shaking my head.

"T-Tori are you okay?" Peter asked worriedly.

My eyes widened at a huge amount of pain that suddenly hit my head, it was like some one was beating my head with a metal baseball bat.

"N-No I'm not I have a really bad head ache and that weird voice is talking to me again" I mumbled putting my hand on my head.

My vision started to blur and it got worse by the second.

"_I said come to me I am right behind you!" The voice said in a demanding tone._

My body started to move on it's own and I sat up instantly and got up and I turned to see a man he looked similar to Nightmare but he didn't have an eye patch and his clothes and hair style where different also and one eye was grey and the other was blood red and he was floating.

My eyes widened as I started to walk towards him.

"Yes come here my little Tori" The man said.

Peter stood quickly and pulled out his pocket watch and it turned into a gun and he had it pointed at the man.

"Tori are you okay what's happening?" Peter asked.

"My body is moving on its own and that strange man right where you have you're gun pointed!" I said.

"What man?" Peter asked looking around.

"Just shoot!" I exclaimed.

Peter looked unsure at first but he fired his gun and the bullet was just about to hit the man when it suddenly was sent back at Peter and it got him near his stomach and he fell over on to his side.

"Peter!" I exclaimed wide eyed.

I whipped my head back at the man and I was almost to him.

"Why did you do that!" I exclaimed in anger.

"Because he's just a pest." The man said clearly annoyed.

"Why you…you… DUMBASS JERK!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs.

All of a sudden I was standing right in front of them weird man who just smirked at me.

"Toriko!" I heard my Mum shout.

"Mum!" I exclaimed looking over my shoulder to see my Mum and everyone else running towards us.

**(Normal POV.)**

As the group ran towards Tori she shouted something's about Peter being hurt and that she couldn't move.

Then the man used his weird powers and made her face him and he put his hand on her fore head and suddenly she started to fade away and after mere seconds she was gone just like that there wasn't a trace of Toriko Liddel anywhere.

"ONEE-CHAN!" The twins exclaimed in complete shock.

She had disappeared…

* * *

**Himitsu: DUN…DUN…DUN! **

**Alice: Where did Toriko go!?**

**Himitsu: so that's it for chapters 9 and big 10! **

**Dee and Dum: We miss our Onee-chan!**


	10. The Adventures of Himitsu Prt 1!

Toriko Liddel.

* * *

The Adventures of Himitsu Prt 1: The time I found a snake in my house.

**Hello people~! so I have been having writers block so I decided to tell you guys the time when I found a snake in my house sound funny huh? Or well maybe not but…and how we got the snake out of the house or maybe I should tell you guys when we found three baby chipmunks… that where about three weeks old hmmm…eh I'll stick with the awesome snake for now I guess.**

It was actually a few days ago.

It was nice and sunny and we where bringing in boxes that we had yet to unpack from our recent move over the summer.

And we had brought in really big boxes to find some papers so I would be able to go to an actual school after all these years of being home schooled.

And we where taking a break and my younger brother was watching TV with my parents in there room while I was listening to music on my dads computer listening to a band called Broken Bells. They have some really good music.

Well I decided to go get something to drink so I paused the music and got up from the computer chair and walked to the stairs to go down stairs to the kitchen.

And there was a really pretty snake on the second to the bottom stair she wasn't that big bu she was a bit longer than my arm span and she was the color of copper and there where in lighter copper colors on her back what looked like arrows going up her body.

She was beautiful and very awesome looking. I love snakes! Except cobras and poisonous ones.

So I was kind of scared because it's been forever since I've seen a snake in real life besides on TV so I walked back to my parent's room and said.

"Dad, there's a snake on the stair case"

"What?" My dad asked,

"I said there's a snake on the stair case" I said louder.

My mom gave me a disbelieving look so I just gave her the "I'm serious" look.

And she got up off of her bed and walked with me to go see the snake.

And it wasn't on the stair case any more it was slithering under a table and mom almost turned inside out.

Then she called for my dad and he came and looked at the snake and grabbed his thick work gloves and he got a pole and started to try and get her.

But she moved and she was now under a weird place in the wall that stuck out making an edge so small animals could hide under it.

Then my dad started to poke at the wall with the long pole and he finally got her out and grabbed her with his gloved hands and told me to go get a box or something.

And I grabbed a white Styrofoam cooler and opened the lid and he put her inside and set a box on the cooler because she kept banging her self around to try and open the box. Poor girl.

And then my dad got his boots on and took the box off of the cooler and picked up the cooler and walked outside with my brother and me and we walked to some trees and he let her go.

* * *

**Well yeah… that's just a short reminiscing of the pretty snake.**

**So guess what today I'm going to see my new school and let's see school starts in like what? 3 days for me I think. But I'm excited so yeah! Are you readers excited for school lemme know in your reviews that is if there is any for this chapter ^^" 'cause it is a little weird don't you think. Well then again I'm pretty weird and random so yeah.**


	11. The Disippearance of Toriko Liddel prt 2

Toriko Liddell.

* * *

**Himitsu: Hi guys OMG! I can't believe I haven't updated in such along time =_=" I'm sorry.**

**Tori: Eh oh well at least your finally updating! **

**Himitsu: I suppose but anyways I'm suuuupppperrr busy with school now that it's been going on for a while**

**Anyways hopefully this is a good chapter ^^" thnx to all of the readers for reading this far and I've decided the pairing is gonna be Eliot x Oc like I originally planed. lemme know what u guys think plz in a review 'cause I'm gonna end the story at probably chapter 14 or 15 I still gotta figure that part out.**

**OH! And here soon I start on the first chapter of "A Colorful Wonder world" ^^ thnx u guys for being so patient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own J/C/HnKnA I only own my Oc's and if I did own it then Toriko would be a real character in the story! And they would force Blood to sing about his gayness.**

**Chapter 11: The Disappearance of Toriko Liddel Prt 2.**

* * *

**(Tori POV) **

It was dark…I couldn't even see my own hand err… foot because I had been chained to a wall or something by my hands and my feet.

I sighed and started thinking about stuff like my past and my family, might as well since I've got nothing better to do.

'I wonder how everyone else is, there probably happy I'm gone…' I thought.

'What am I saying snap out of it Tori! Everyone misses you and is probably worried sick about you especially mum and the twins'

"Heh, I bet mum is pacing around her room so much that she's wearing the floor down to just about nothing" I thought out loud half smiling at the thought.

My chain of thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the creaky sound of a metal door opening there was some light coming through the door way but in the door way stood a black figure that looked like a person.

Then bright lights suddenly flickered on.

The room is was completely white the floors the walls except the door which was silver.

And I was wearing a plain white night gown that was more like a big white T-shirt for a really tall person and it reached a little bit above my knees.

"My little Tori you're finally awake" A familiar manly voice cooed softly.

My eyes widened as the figure walked over to me.

He…looked just like dad…and well also like Blood but kinder and gentler.

"P-Papa…"I breathed quietly with surprise cracking through my voice.

He smiled softly like my dad would when I was little.

"Yes it's Papa" he said with his smooth and gentle voice I longed to hear for so long.

I just couldn't contain my feelings any longer and so I started to sob huge warm tears of happiness and joy to see that face and to hear that voice again.

Papa snapped his fingers and the bonds that bound me to the wall broke and I let myself land on my knees, still sobbing.

Then Papa bent down and hugged me and held me close and said in a very gentle tone.

"Shh…Papa's here now it's okay…"

My sobs just got worse to where I was sure my cheeks where pink or even almost red.

"Papa I missed you so much but…I thought you died when the bomb went off when Mum and I where visiting the Navy base" I said trying to calm myself.

"I did but…" Papa said.

"Oh Cain nock it off before you hurt the poor girls feelings even worse" another male voice said.

I looked up and I saw the guy that looked like Nightmare, my eyes widened and I looked at the man who was holding me and I just outright slapped him in the face and kicked him in the gut jumping back.

"Y-You tricked me!" I shouted blushing furiously because of the fact that I fell for it.

The two men looked at each other and chuckled grinning in a very not good way.

**(Time skip One week later Alice POV)**

We had stayed there for over a week and Blood, Eliot, The twins, Boris and Pierce were still looking for Toriko even though I knew it was hopeless.

Peter had been paralyzed from waist down because of the bullet it had actually hit a pressure point and he can't walk.

But he absolutely insisted on trying to get up and go looking for Toriko.

But he couldn't.

Vivaldi has been enraged ever since, Toriko's disappearance and she has been trying to make some sort of plan to find Toriko, she apparently knew who it was who kidnapped her.

His name was Shadow Red and he was a dream demon like Nightmare.

This was starting to go way to far…Why?

**(Tori POV)**

This place…was very odd.

This room was designed for time to be faster inside than the time outside.

It was as if it had been three years within this week I had counted/ guessed.

My hair had grown to my butt and my bangs had grown down the sides of my face to my cheek bones.

During this time I have been here, they've been torturing me.

They have a mirror that can show what's happening and what the people at that time presently are saying and doing in the 'outside world' as they called it.

Just yesterday they tortured me by showing me what was going on with my mom, Peter and Vivaldi.

Apparently Peter had been paralyzed from the waist down… and yet he still insisted on trying to find me and his paralysis was getting worse and worse each and every day.

I-I don't know why but I felt very sorry for him and I almost cried.

Hey… that reminds me.

Back in Japan I was best friends with two girls one named Yui and the other named Kanade we where eight when we had met.

One day we were walking across the street on a cross walk of course, to school.

And a careless driver was zooming up not caring to stop because he was texting someone and wasn't looking and he was about to hit me with his car but Yui pushed me out of the way and she was the one who had been hit by the car and he actually just kept on going not even giving a single glance or caring to even notice that he had hit her, damn that bastard.

Yui ended up being completely paralyzed for life, the only part of her body that she could move was her head and her neck and luckily she could still use her face and could talk.

I wish that it was me who had been hit and not her, not sweet innocent Yui.

She was bedridden at home and relied on her mom and us well mostly her mom sadly.

And Yui had always dreamed of being a singer and the lead guitarist in a band but that couldn't come true, she was such a good singer too and she would sing us to sleep when ever we had a sleep over.

And so Kanade and I set up our own recording area in my house and we put her in a wheel chair and took her to our recording area we had built and we set her up with her favorite song and a microphone that was on a head set.

And we would often make our own songs or record her singing her favorite songs.

Those times had quickly vanished when she just suddenly died we where twelve then.

Our whole world had become broken, dark and sad.

At her funeral we played some of her songs one of them that we loved most was called Life and was by a Japanese singer that went by the name YUI.

We cried our hearts out that day and Kanade who would never show her emotions and she only showed them to us and she cried so much that day I remember it like it was yesterday.

And every day we went to Yui's grave and we would tell her about how our days had been.

And I had actually found out that Kanade had died in a car crash a year later Yui's death when I had already been living in England for three months and it was on the exact day that Yui had died.

But now I need move on, I will never forget my best friends no I will forget the sadness and the pain, I will only remember the happy times.

I remember, Yui's sweet smile, her pink hair and magenta eyes.

And Kanade's kind smile, her white hair and golden eyes.

I miss those faces.

I hadn't realized that I was crying until the door to this insane room had opened and the lights slowly flickered on.

"Oh look at the poor thing crying because she wishes she were free no doubt" Shadow said smirking.

"Uh hell no I'm crying because I'm happy that my best friends are in heaven resting in peace ya dick head!" I said with a growl.

He only frowned.

"Cain what shall we do with her?" Shadow asked.

"How 'bout we release her from her chains and let her play with the giant spider?" Cain, my fathers look-a-like suggested with a sly expression on his face.

'Spider?' I thought frowning.

"Oooh! Sounds fun~!" Shadow said acting like an excited kid.

"How about I kick you're asses?" I said smirking.

I know I could do it if I tried, if only I could.

Shadow snapped his fingers and the chains on my arms and legs disappeared.

I fell to the ground on my hands and knees, I slowly got up and luckily they didn't know about my bracelet that had turned into a gun because I still had it. They must be pretty stupid, because that was a foolish move.

And I put my left arm behind my back and made it turn into the hand gun, and I slowly walked up to them with no emotion showing on my face and I slowly pulled out my arm from behind my back and in the blink of an eye I had shot both of them in there heads and chests where there clocks were.

And I made a run for the door.

I had succeeded and I soon reached huge double doors.

I struggled to open them at first but then I had managed to get them open and by that time some of there minions I assumed, had caught up to me and they all were faceless and had guns in there hands aimed at me.

I cocked my gun and shot a few, then ran like hell down a dark hall way.

And what had appeared to be a mirror was up ahead with light shining from it as it showed a background like a TV well more like a portal.

It was the flower field! I ran faster.

I had become pretty weak during the time they had kept me here, but I still had enough strength to keep running for at least a while.

And I was so close to the mirror that I jumped right through it and everything was blurry but it was still the flower field.

I could tell just from the colors.

And I soon landed in the flowers.

I looked around and smiled.

Free at last.

I stood up, my entire body was shaking with anticipation, and adrenalin was pumping through me.

I started to slowly walk, then that turned into a small jog, then that turned into not very fast running and then it became very fast running.

My bare feet went over flowers, grass and then gravel.

I kept running not knowing where to go, or where I should go all I knew was that I should just RUN LIKE HELL!

And that's what I did.

"TORI!" I heard Joshua, Rin, Harmony and Hana yell at the top of there lungs.

I skidded to a stop, I saw my friends on a hill waving there arms in the air like crazy people to signal try and me.

I smiled and ran to the hill, it took a few minutes to reach the hill but I made it.

They gathered around me in a group hug, I smiled and tried my best to hug them back, but I just felt so tired and I blacked out.

**(Third person POV)**

Tori had passed out in he friends arms.

They were very surprised, but very happy to see her finally.

Rin studied her making sure she was alright.

They found it odd that Tori's hair had grown so long in such short time.

But whatever they were happy that she was okay.

Rin worked to get Tori on Joshua's back and once she finally had Tori on his back the group started to walk back to there 'base'.

As they finally reached the group of many tents they found Vivaldi, Peter, Alice sitting in chairs and some faceless guards standing watch.

Alice's head shot up when she heard there foot steps and her eyes widened when she saw who was on Joshua's back.

"Toriko!" Alice said instantly getting up from her chair and rushing over to the group.

"Tori!" Peter said in surprise.

Vivaldi stood up and fast walked over to the group.

"Where did you find her!?" Alice asked with panic in her voice.

"She was running out of the flower field where she disappeared." Hana said.

Alice sighed with relief.

Tori shifted on Joshua's back.

**(Tori POV)**

I opened my eyes to see Vivaldi and my mum smiling at me with relief covering there faces and apparently I was on Joshua's back.

"Mum!" I said jumping off of Joshua's back and glomp hugging my mum.

Mum fell backwards onto the ground, I wrapped my arms around her neck and I started to cry. Crap.

Mum hugged my closely and she gently petted my head.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until I was able to stop crying. Okay I know that sounds just wrong as if this was a Yuri story with my own mother, uh f***k no!

I sat up so did Mum and I scanned the area and I saw Peter sitting in a chair, he was obviously trying to get up.

I stood and walked over to him, I got down on my knees and looked at him.

Tears were filling my eyes, I couldn't hold it any longer and I hugged him and I started to cry again.

Yeah I know he's a perv and all but I can't believe that happened to him because of me and now he won't be able to walk ever again!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his expression, pure surprise even though it was blurry because of my tears.

He wrapped his arms around me.

Eep…I'm now starting think maybe I should regret this now because...

Now that I think back Peters been pretty much a pervert the whole time I've been here.

I finally pulled away when I heard foot steps and a twig snapping.

"Alice we didn't find her" I heard Gowland's voice.

I turned to see Blood, Eliot, Dee, Dum, Boris, Pierce and Gowland walk out from so bushes.

Mum smiled at them and pointed at me.

They all looked in my direction they looked very surprised, Dee actually fainted and Dum caught him, I stifled back a laugh.

But I couldn't contain it and I laughed so much my cheeks started to hurt so bad!

Blood stalked up to me and smacked me across the face, everyone stared wide eyed.

Even my eyes widened and I stopped laughing.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried we all were and how much you scared you're mother!" Blood spat with anger trilling his voice.

"WELL DUH SHIT HEAD!" I exclaimed standing on my tipi toes so then I was taller.

"Whoa guys cool it!" Boris interjected pushing Blood away from me and standing in between us.

I sighed and looked at the others, Dee was still passed out and Dum was smacking him across his brother's face to wake him up.

And Eliot along with the others were still watching.

I rubbed the sore spot on my cheek frowning.

Eliot walked over to us and stood behind me.

I looked up and smiled softly, he blushed bright red.

I turned around and hugged him.

"Aw! Look at the love birds" Gowland said.

"Shall I play a song for you two?" Gowland asked getting out his violin.

I looked at Eliot and blushed then I looked back at Gowland.

"Um…that's okay maybe next time" I said anime sweat dropping.

He frowned and was about to put his violin away.

"Oh wait! Gowland do you have an acoustic guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Gowland said.

"Because I want to play a song as tribute to some old friends of mine, I just remembered it's around the anniversary of there deaths." I answered.

"Okay" Gowland said, his violin turned into an acoustic guitar.

He handed it to me I let go of Eliot and took it with a small smile and walked over to the chair next to Peter and I sat down and looked at the strings.

"Gowland do you have a pick I could use?" I asked.

Gowland nodded and pulled a black guitar pick out of one of his pockets and he handed it to me.

I looked over the strings again and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Do you even know how to play that?" Boris asked curiously.

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was eight around the time I met my friend who had died, Yui and Kanade." I said with a soft smile still looking at the strings.

And I started to play a song which was Life by YUI.

And soon I began to sing.

"Doro darake yo najime naitoka de

Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aru ita no,

Isogi ashi de sure chigau hito-tach,

"Yume wa kanai mashta ka?"

ATASHI mada MOGAite iru.

Kodo mono goro ni modoru yori mo

Ima wo uma ku ikite mi tai yo

Kowa gari wa umare tsuki,

Hi no atari basho ni dete

Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara

Ano sora koete yukeru ka na?

Nante omot tanda

Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa

Sore wa mada mie nai

KANTAN ni ika nai kara ikite yuke.

Nureta koinu hiroi ageta dakede

Chotto warae chau hodo

Namida ga koborete kita

Aisaretai, aisaretai bakari

ATASHI itte ita yo ne

Motomeru dake ja dame ne

Kodomo no goro wa MAMA no koto

Hidoku kizutsuketa

Hi mo atta yo ne kawari tai

Ima zenbu

Hi no ataru basho ni dete

Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai

Ano basho ano toki wo kowashte

I can change my life!

Demo kokoro no naka subete wo

Totemo tsutae kire nai

KANTAN ni ika nai kara

Ikite yukeru

Hi no ataru basho ni dete

Chizu wo hirogete miru kedo

I know... You know...

Mayoi michi mo shikata nai

I can change my life!

Sugite kita hibi zenbu de

Ima no atashi nanda yo

KANTAN ni ika nai kara

Ikite yukeru"

I looked up and I hadn't noticed but by the time I had finished the song I was crying well… more like sobbing.

And every one was staring at me in awe and they were all on the verge of tears.

* * *

**Himitsu: Well how's that for chapter 11? **

**Tori: Crazy if you ask me.**

**Himitsu: I know right and I love the song I chose for this, it's called Life and it's sang by YUI it's a four minute song that's really good.**

**Blood: whats with all the crying in this chapter?**

**Himitsu: It's called drama.**

**Alice: well I hope people review!**

**Himitsu: Me to! But anyways I'm so sorry for the wait guys and thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Everyone: Cya next chapter!**


	12. Loads of crap

Toriko Liddell.

* * *

**Himitsu: Well…I'm kind of disappointed no reviews makes me sad but anyways might as well post the next chapter, and move on rather than being all pity party over not getting reviews, I mean heck I haven't posted in such a long time which I am very sorry about.**

**Anyways so yeah here is chapter 12.**

**Whoo! 2 more chapters left wonder what'll happen **

**Ciao! –Himitsu-**

* * *

**(Tori POV)**

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, I hate it when I cry.

Mum gave a small but sad smile she knew that song by heart and knew it was for Yui and Kanade.

I looked at everyone then at Eliot and Eliot snapped out of his sad state of tears and when he noticed I was looking at him and his cheeks turned bright pink.

I handed Gowland back the guitar and once he had it in his hands it turned back into its original violin form, I was about to hand the pick back to him when he said with a kind smile.

"Keep it so you can remember this day"

"Thank you Gowland" I said with a small smile holding the guitar pick close.

"U-um! Tori I-I know you just got back and all but can I talk to you in private?" Eliot asked blushing madly.

I wonder why.

"Sure" I said standing up, Peter grabbed my hand.

I looked at him and he let go.

I followed Eliot to a small area where there was a clearing revealing the field with the lake, I smiled at the view.

"Tori I'm so relieved that you're okay" Eliot said hugging me causing me to blush a little.

He pulled away slightly.

"When I first saw you earlier I thought that it was a dream but now I know that it's not" Eliot said.

"And well…T-Tori the whole time that I was with Rosalie I was thinking of you and the whole time you were missing I was thinking of you and I-I want us to stay together!" Eliot said blushing like a maniac.

I blushed too. Wow… Th-that's really sweet what he just said.

"Me too…" I said in a quiet shy sort of voice that I rarely use.

"And to make sure that we keep that promise I… got you this" Eliot said getting out a box from his coat pocket.

He gently placed it into my hands.

I opened it and there was a plain gold ring in there.

I looked at him, no he couldn't mean this not now! I'm freaking fifteen about to turn sixteen.

"It isn't what you think it's just something I wanted you to have as well a gift…a-and sign that means we'll always be together" Eliot said blushing again.

Oh makes sense.

I smiled softly and took it out of the box and put it on my left index finger.

I hugged him he wrapped his big arms around me holding me close.

I'm much smaller than him defiantly, he's really tall which it's a little bit odd in a way then again my grandma was a lot shorter than my grandpa and they were such a cute couple from the pictures I'd seen.

Eliot picked me up carrying me with one arm like I weighed nothing and we walked back over to the others.

"Eliot I've always wondered am I heavy?" I asked.

"No you're really light actually" Eliot replied.

"Huh I always thought I was really heavy" I said.

"Tori's back tell her Rin!" Joshua said.

"No!" Rin said.

"Then I'll have Ace tell her dammit just tell her!" Joshua threatened.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Rin and Ace are eng-" Joshua started but Rin covered his mouth.

I looked at them trying to figure out what he said the it hit me, Joshua was going to say engaged. My eyes widened No way what the f**** Rin's only 17!

"Rin Sapphire Jones you're engaged to Ace and you're only 17!" I exclaimed.

Eliot put me down and he stared at Rin.

Rin's face turned bright red.

"YES! But it'll be at least a good three or so years before it happens!" Rin exclaimed.

"I see… and when did this happen?" I asked.

"L-last week…" Rin said avoiding eye contact with me.

Joshua started clapping.

"Yay for Rin" he said.

"SHUDDUP FAG!" Rin exclaimed kicking him in the gut.

"OW! MAKE ME!" Joshua yelled.

"I SAID SHUT UP FAGGET!" Rin yelled.

"Oooh…that's gotta hurt" I said wincing each time she kicked Joshua in his place where the sunshine doesn't ever shine.

Oh did I mention Rin and Joshua are step siblings, I was to be friends with Joshua before I met Rin and we became friends and that's when I found out they were step siblings. So yeah they tend to fight a lot sometimes like this.

"Um is this normal?" Eliot asked.

"Yeah there step siblings so they fight like this a lot, family issues but for the most part they get along" I replied in a whisper that only he could hear.

Eliot nodded.

Everyone stood there watching the fight it was kind of funny in a way.

"Toriko! Blood and I would like to speak with you for a moment" Mum said.

I walked over to her and Blood.

"Whats up?" I asked.

**(Time skip three minutes later)**

"MY WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

"He's going to be you're step father" Mum repeated.

"MY WHAT!?" I exclaimed once more.

Mum looked at me with an annoyed look that mothers give when you annoy them to a really thin line, so I stopped.

Seriously Blood annoys the crap out of me now he's going to be my new dad what the hell!?

I sighed and walked over to Eliot standing next to him.

I leaned my head on his arm, he looked at me and smiled, I smiled back as he gently started to pet my head.

Speaking of which I think I'll just get my bangs cut and have my hair trimmed but I'll leave it to my mid back for a while, might be interesting.

"Okay everyone you need to get you're stuff together because we're leaving in the next half hour! And don't worry about Peter some of the palace guards came and got him" Blood announced.

I sighed. Party pooper.

"So Tori are you gonna keep you're hair like that?" Hana asked.

"I'm gonna get my bangs trimmed then have the rest cut to my mid back" I replied.

"Cool" Hana said.

I nodded.

Hana walked over to her tent to get her stuff.

I helped Eliot with his stuff which was messily packed into a backpack and the tent was already rolled back up and everything just needed to be carried.

"Oh! Tori here" Harmony said pointing to some clothes she had in her hand and then to her empty tent.

"I'll be right back" I said giving Eliot a kiss on his cheek before running over to Harmony.

I took the clothes and pair of shoes she handed me and I went into the empty tent and changed.

It was a black short sleeved shirt, green cargo pants and black high top converse.  
I quickly put the shoes on and tied them then I walked out of the tent.

"Harmony do you have a pony tail holder I can use?" I asked.

Harmony handed me a black pony tail holder. I walked over to Eliot brushing my hair with my fingers then putting it into a long pony tail.

I grabbed his back pack and put the straps over my shoulders.

Everyone else was ready surprisingly because they didn't bring much.

"Eliot May I please talk to you in private?" Mum asked walking over to us.

"Sure thing Alice" Eliot said following her to some where private.

**(Eliot POV)**

Once we found a private place Alice and I stopped, she turned to face me.

"Eliot I don't care when, if it's tomorrow this year of even in five years but I can truly see how happy you and Toriko are and so I'd like for you to be the one to marry my daughter" Alice said.

My eyes widened I felt my cheeks heat up and they felt really tingly.

"W-wha-" Alice cut me off.

"I can see it so don't lie, I've been waiting for the day that I would find some one who Toriko would truly be happy with and that she loves" Alice said.

I my face heated up even more.

I nodded, this feeling is very strong but…it's hard to contain.

**(Alice POV)**

I smiled and we left that area back towards the group, Eliot immediately was by Toriko's side and he grabbed the rest of what he had been planning on carrying.

And we started to walk up the path towards the Hatters mansion.

Ace appeared out of a bush and he jumped up and was walking next to Rin.

The whole way you could faintly hear Eliot talking with Toriko and then Toriko suddenly exclaimed "What!?" there faces were redder than a tomato.

Eliot was talking but it was too quiet to hear, I frowned.

"But Tori please think it over" Eliot said.

"Well you all ready gave me this and so I suppose if you think about it you already asked me and I accepted" Toriko said blushing even more.

Eliot

His eyes widened, I knew it he asked her yes!

* * *

**Himitsu: Okay so I don't know why but I decided to get into the whole engagement thing for the next few chapters because half of the next chapter will be how it is now and then in the future so yeah it'll end around some point you'll see it's a surprise!**


	13. Dafaque man?

Toriko Liddell

* * *

Dafaque man? Mods and pranks!? Whas with the future?

**(Tori POV)**

It was a boring Sunday at the mansion, I woke up got something to eat, went back to my room with Eliot at my heels the whole time.

I plopped onto my bed and sighed, then it hit me I had forgotten Hana and Joshua went back and brought some of there stuff as well as some of my electronics I had asked them to bring which included my Ipod, my phone and my laptop that had it's own WIFI so it has internet pretty much anywhere I went without having to use WIFI from other places.

And they had left them in a box which I put under my bed last night.

I smiled mischievously, time to watch some parodies, Charlie the Unicorn, Lamas in Hats and all that great stuff. "Muwahaha!" I said laying over the edge of my bed peeking under it and there was the box.

Eliot must've looked at me weird because of how he sounded when he asked. "What are you doing Tori?"

"Getting my laptop" I replied with a grin. I almost had the box just a little bit farther…. Crap! It went back farther. I frowned and I kept stretching my arm till it felt like they would fall off and I finally grabbed the box and pulled it towards me.

"Gotcha ya cheeky bastard!" I said grabbing my Laptop.

I pulled my self back all the way onto the bed until I was face first with the blankets, then I sat up and turned my laptop on and logged on.

And then I went to Google Chrome and I typed in the search bar "Youtube Charlie the Unicorn 2"

"Uh Tori are you okay?" Eliot asked worry filling his voice, I felt him sit down on the bed.

"Just fine I'm just looking for something funny that's all" I said.

"Found it I said patting the space next to me.

Eliot scooted next to me and he looked at the screen.

"Prepare to laugh you're a** off" I warned him.

"Okay…" He said.

Soon it finally got to the Put a Banana in Your Ear song.

The door opened and Joshua, Hana, Rin and Harmony walk in and smiled.

Joshua pulled out his Ipod and told me to pause the video and he played Gangnam Style and started to do the dance.

"Dafaque man?" I said confused.

"Okay now to impersonate the PUT A BANANA IN YOUR EAR SONG!"

"Charlie you look so glum with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown-"

Joshua was about to continue when Rin whacked him upside the head pretty good.

I grimaced a little at the sound the hit made and I held in one of my notorious quiet laughs that made random people stare at me.

Eliot shook his head and sighed mumbling something about Joshua and Rin, I assumed.

"Guys I just finally was able to escape my Mary Su mother who wants me to go to the tea party and wear a flipping dress, which is not ever happening again! Especially with what happened with that bastard Black! And I don't want Mum to find me!" I said in one sentence letting out a breath at the end.

"Whoa when did you start doing those vitamins that make you hyper again?" Joshua asked.

I glared at him and threw a pillow at him, hitting him right in the face.

"Can it you bozo!" I slightly growled.

"I'm not a bozo…" Was Joshua's muffled reaction and he was making sure to use his British accent more fully than before to make it sound funny while he made it sound as if he were pouting.

Hana and Harmony laughed while Rin and I shook our heads and sighed.

"Onee-chan!" Chime Dee and Dum's voices from the door.

And I was glomped for the umpteenth time.

"You're coming to the Tea party right?" Dee asked innocently.

I smiled a little and patted them on there heads.

"Sorry I'm not" I said.

"Awww!" The twins whined.

Eliot tried pulling Dee and Dum off of me but they obviously weren't budging.

And then all of a sudden my soon to be step 'dad' or rather my step whore of a man father, Blood came in and he glared at me.

"Young Lady I expect you to be dressed and ready when the time cycle turns to night am I clear?" He ordered like I was a servant.

"Yes. *cough* man *cough* whore *cough* sir" I said.

Blood fumed.

"Afterwards you are confined to you're room for twenty time cycles!" He growled and turned to leave.

"Alone" He added.

"WHAT!? Wait please, please I'll do anything please just don't let me stay here alone for twenty time cycles please Bl- Dad!" I pleaded correcting myself at the end in hopes of him changing his mind.

He turned to me and smirked his cocky smirk. Oh great….

"Anything?"

"Yes anything dammit!" I said.

Hey I was desperate I didn't want to be alone for twenty time cycles!

"Fine, You have to wear this" He said pulling a box out of nowhere that was red and it had a gold bow on the top with a mini black top hat in the middle of bow and he tossed it onto my bed besides Eliot. Oooh that's cool but it better not be a dress or screw this.

"And" He started.

"And?" I asked.

"You have to serve everyone at the tea party and you can't complain and you get no cake, tea or sweets" He finished. Curse that bastard with the awesome top hat.

"Is there more?" I asked about to go to my closet and sulk while changing into this what ever it is outfit.

"No, now off you go" He said leaving.

I sighed.

My friends were staring at us watching, the twins got off of me and I got off of my bed.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUT AND I'LL SEE YOU AT THE TEA PARTY!" I shouted pushing everyone out.

I then closed the door locking it and I grabbed the box and I opened it.

Whoa this is cool!

It was a creamy white colored long sleeved button up shirt that had small ruffles on the sleeves and some started on the breast area and went almost down to the end of the shirt and the back end of the shirt was like one of those tail coat thingies that had a small green clover on the end on one of the tails and then a yellow diamond on the other tail, it also had black shorts that kind of puffed out and they reached my knees, a black thin ribbon that had a red heart on one end on the ribbon and then a blue spade on the other end and there was a pair of white gloves too with a pair of black fishnet tights.

Well this wasn't so bad in fact I think I like this better than the other clothes I have besides my Dad's navy hat.

I got dressed and I tied the ribbon under the collar of the shirt then I folded the collar of the shirt over it to hide mode of the ribbon except the bow.

Then I went to my closet and I grabbed a pair of black ankle combat boots, put them on and I tied my hair into a half pony tail.

I left my room too go find Blood and to see what I could do since I was supposed to serve everyone.

Oh! And out of the blue, I should add this Peter some how recovered and he's been chasing me a lot recently, damn that stalker bunny man.

I finally reached Blood's office and I knocked on the door, there were odd muffled sounds….

I shrugged and opened the door and what I saw baffled me. It was Mum and Blood making out.

They stared at me and I gave them my 'WTF!?' face.

Blood pulled away from Mum and he sighed.

"What is it Tori?" He asked impatiently.

"I've been scarred for life…" I mumbled.

"What?" Mum asked.

I shook my head pushing the image still fresh in my mind to the back of my head.

"What can I do to help out?" I asked.

"Go greet the guests" Blood ordered.

"What guests?" I asked.

Mum smiled.

"Boris, Pierce, Vivaldi and Peter are coming for the tea party" Mum replied.

"Oooh! Oooh! Is Nightmare The pirate comin'?" I asked bouncing on my feet like a hyper little kid.

**(At the Clover tower in Nightmare's office)**

Today Nightmare was mad for some odd reason and so he was doing his paper work FOR ONCE! But then all of a sudden he sneezed and blood came out and it got all over his papers.

**(Back at the mansion at Bloods office)**

"No" Blood said.

"Aw!" I pouted and left to greet the guests.

I made sure to have my hand gun with me at all times, because you never know.

Black might try to sneak in and then try something like usual, he's a jacka**.

That's when.

"HIYA TORI!" Boris said appearing in my face upside down.

"STALKER!" I yelled out of instinct and I jumped back.

"Whats with the shouting?" He asked.

"Oh god! It's you" I said sighing in relief putting a hand over my heart that nearly skipped a beat.

Boris smiled cheekily at me.

"Why are you upside down?" I asked.

"I'm hanging onto a tree branch by my legs" He explained with an almost curious expression.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

"Blood" I stated with a frown.

"Oh" He said nodding his head in understanding.

"Here hold this" Boris said tossing me his fluffy pink and purple boa.

I caught it in my arms and let me tell you it was freaking ass heavy.

"Dude how can you carry this thing? It weights a ton!" I asked him trying not to drop it.

"Dunno I just can" He said hopping off of the tree.

"Well that answers everything!" I said sarcasticly.

Boris rolled his eyes at me.

Okay lemme tell you guys something, Boris is like my brother if you mess with him you get a full can of whoopass!

It's the same with him, you mess with me you get an even fuller can of whoopass from him.

"Oh guess what!" I said.

"What?" Boris asked.

"I was watching Vampire Knight the other day and I figured it out, AIDO REALLY IS GAY LIKE WE THOUGHT!" I said grinning.

"Really? Do you have proof?" Boris asked me starting to get interested, his ail flicked around a little.

Since he liked making fun of Kaname and cussing him out when we would watch it together since he's such a stupid pretty boy that makes me wanna walk up to him and kick im' in his balls then walk away not giving a damn! I dunno why though but I just do.

"Well he has posters and pictures of Kaname all over and he even had a huge stash of the stuff Kaname's used on his floor! See that just proof of how gay he is!" I said grinning.

"Oh and Kaname's b***h is starting to bug me again" I said frowning.

If you're wondering who is Kaname's u know what is, it's Ruka a female vampire who really pisses me off, but know what ZERO IS MINE! MUWAHAHAHA!

Boris chuckled grinning from ear too ear.

I heard some weird sound, oh crap I know that sound.

"Here take this" I said tossing Boris his boa.

"TORRRRIIII MMMYY LOOOVV- *WHAM!*"

I had done it, I closed the gate on Peters face, yes!

I mentally fist pumped.

Peter groaned in pain, his cheeks were red with line marks from the metal bars of the gates.

"Tori!" Peter whined.

"Why do you hate me so?" He asked.

"Because 1. You force you're self on me 2. You keep acting like a pedo and 3 I don't like pedos especially Black and Ace" I said.

Boris stared dumbfounded.

As soon as Vivaldi came into view… with Ace CRAP! I opened the gate, Peter glomp hugged me.

"Don't be so cruel to me again my darling please!" Peter pleaded.

I sighed and kneed him in the gut and I walked toward Vivaldi and I greeted her leaving Peter on the ground, it was odd how she hated Blood and here she was coming to a tea party.

I smiled as Vivaldi went towards the garden with Ace and Peter and Boris and found myself being lifted up by the collar of my shirt without being chocked oddly…. Wait only one person's ever been able too do that, DOUBLE CRAP NOT HIM!

"Black damn you let me go before I call for Blood" I said glaring at him.

"Tsk. Tsk now why would I do that?" Black asked cocking his head to the side.

"Because… I said so" I said.

Black smirked and was about to run off with me in his arms.

Why? Why me!? Of all people he could've kidnapped…

"FUUUUUUUU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and people came.

Eliot was the first.

BANG, BANG!

Black dropped me like a rock and he fell over on his side holding his arm and leg.

I landed on my butt, like usual.

And I rubbed my now sore bottom.

Black had been shot in his right arm and left leg, oooh that's gotta hurt…

But then again I didn't feel sorry for the bastard.

In an instant I was in the big arms of Eliot, he held me with ease in one arm and he held his gun in the other and it was pointed at Black's head.

"Eliot don't, I can't take any more killing please!" I pleaded.

Eliot huffed and walked away with me still in his arms, his gun disappeared and he closed the gates and locked them leaving Black on the dirt road.

He went inside the mansion, I remained quiet and then we reached his room.

Eliot opened the door and walked in closing it and locking it behind him.

'What is he doing?...' I thought.

**WARNING **_**(If you do not like little bit of kissing then skip this short part)**_

Eliot place me on the bed and his cheeks were pink.

"T-Tori…" He started quietly.

"I…I can't stand it any longer! I've been trying but I… I want you for my self I don't want anyone to hurt you or to even touch you, it pains me when I see you laughing with others, I-I love you…" Eliot said climbing on top of me.

My cheeks turned light pink.

And before I knew it he was kissing me.

And I knew that I felt the same….deep down in my heart…I knew I was his and he was mine.

**(Time skip… 5 years later Normal POV)**

The alarm clock beeped and beeped until Tori hit it so hard it hit the wall.

Eliot grumbled and sat up yawning.

He leaned over Tori and kissed her forehead.

"Mmmm Pikachu I choose you" She mumbled in her sleep.

Eliot quietly chuckled and he stretched getting out of bed, walking to there small closet.

It had been five years since then, a year later after they truly found out there feelings they got married.

And six months ago they found out that Tori was pregnant, they were both happy but nervous at the same time.

He got dressed and he was about to leave but he couldn't help but look at the sleeping form of his wife with a smile.

And then she suddenly sat up shouting.

"VOLT ATTACK!"

It was another one of her weird dreams.

Tori blinked her mismatched orbs looking around the darkened room.

The only light source was coming from the creamy white curtains that covered the only window in the only bed room of there small house.

Not long after they had gotten married Eliot had a small house built that was on some property that was not too far from the mansion at all.

"What kind of a dream was that?" Tori mumbled to herself gently rubbing her round belly.

"Good morning" Eliot said smiling.

"Morning!" Tori chirped yawning.

She then smiled at him.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 13!**

**Is it just me or is that a little bit mary su-ish?**

**I hope not because it's not intended at all O-O well crap if it is then that's not good….Oh well I make the last chapter cute but awesome like quite a few stories I've noticed on here have been ^^**


	14. Final Chapter: The end and begining

Toriko Liddell

* * *

**Final Chapter: The end of the story and the beginning of a new life in Wonder Land.**

**A/N: Okay so yesh there is going to a sequel if any one is wondering anyways well here's the last chapter yay! And it makes me really happy that after all this time I was finally able to complete a story that was not a one shot! Oh! And I would really like to give thanks to my friends for helping me when I had writers block and you guys for you're reviews! It makes my day when I look at the reviews of people wanting more chapters ^^ so thank you all! **

**P.S. Has anyone heard of Lindsey Sterling? She's awesome playing violin with trance, a few people have done that before but hers is defiantly different I recommend her songs Moon Trance Or Elements on Youtube sometime if you're bored and looking for a good song.**

**(Normal POV)**

It was a warm and sunny day in Wonder land. Tori and Elliot were walking to the Hatters mansion Tori who was now 20 was still pretty short compared to the very tall Elliot. **(A/N: I looked up how tall Elliot is and he's 6'2 he's an inch taller than my dad jeez O-O and I'm 5'3 no wait… I shrunk I'm 5'2 now…)**

* * *

**(Tori POV)**

Thing's got better in these past few years, Ace and Rin got married three years ago and they have twins a boy and a girl, Ruka and Ruko who are two years old. Hana ended up dating Pierce a couple years ago and their still together, Joshua ended up dating this faceless girl who ended up replacing Rosalie's role, as for Harmony Ace and I hooked her and Julius up and their dating and they are very happy together.

And as for me, I'm now the happy wife of Elliot March and we are expecting our first born and it's a girl, Elliot doesn't know but I know he'll be happy and I'm seven months so far.

We were on our way to the Hatters Mansion, a usual day. Elliot does his job and I wait and hang out with Mum for most of the day unless I go into town for errands or something.

We finally reached the gates and I was hugged by the twin, gently though. "Onee-chan!" The twins chirped smiling. "Hi guys" I said smiling. I hugged them back and I patted them on their heads. "Hey you brats let go of Tori you could've hurt her and the baby!" Elliot growled at the twins. I looked at Elliot and smiled a little mischievously and I said. "Some ones jealous is time in the bed room not enough?" I asked looking at him seductively. Elliot's face became fiery red. I started laughing at his expression when he looked like he might be guilty. Dee and Dum just stared at us. "What do you mean by "time in the bed room" Onee-chan?" Dum asked. OH crap! "N-nothing you guys don't need to worry about right now" I said patting the twins on their heads.

Elliot who was still blushing unlocked the gates and opened them and I walked in, the twins followed right behind me and we walked to the front doors, Dee opened the doors letting us in. I found Mum and Blood walking down the stairs to greet us. "Hello Tori, Elliot" Blood greeted. I nodded at Blood and I smiled at Mum. "Hi sweetie" Mum said walking over to me and giving me a hug. "Hi mum" I greeted hugging her back.

"Elliot, today we shall be having a tea party and so I'll have the faceless workers guard the gates today" Blood said looking at Elliot. "Yes Blood" Elliot replied in answer.

Everyone walked out to the garden where the long table was set with tea sets and cakes of different kinds as well as carrot dishes of many kinds.

We took our seats Mum at Bloods left Elliot at his right, me by Elliot and the twins by me. Soon we began to eat; I watched how Elliot enthusiasticly ate an entire carrot cake. Elliot caught my gaze and he held out a fork and pushed the cake towards me. "Want some Tori?" Elliot asked. I smiled and shook my head no; I got up from my chair and leaned forward and licked a few crumbs and blotches of icing off of his face. "Mmm it's really sweet" I said smiling as I sat back down. Elliot was blushing and he went back to eating his cake, Blood, mum Dee and Dum weren't paying attention.

I sat there quietly for a few minutes then I suddenly felt a sharp jabbing pain in my stomach, I winced trying not to make a sound by biting my bottom lip. It kept going on for a few minutes, this baby was either very violent or something was wrong. Right as the pain had stopped there was another pang of pain in my rib cage this time, crap. I grabbed Elliot's sleeve and tugged on it hard a few times. He looked at me and saw my pained expression his eyes widened a little. "Now?" He whispered. I hesitated unsure but then I nodded. In one swoop he had me in his arms bridal style. "Blood call for a doctor!" Elliot yelled running towards the mansion. The pain kept hitting me and hitting me, it got so bad that I blacked out.

.

.

.

.

.

I must've regained my conscious, because I could hear the faint sound of loud high pitch crying. 'Maybe I'm dead?'

"_Do not worry Tori you're not dead" _Came the voice of Nightmare.

'Then whats wrong?'

'_You merely passed out from all of that pain, but do not worry everything is alright and you're child is healthy and loud' _

'My…Child? Then that means….'

'_Yes you did go into labor and you are the mother of an adorable little girl'_

'_But now you must wake up Elliot and you're newborn daughter need you' _

.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes to a familiar ceiling; I was in my old room.

The loud sound of crying almost echoed in the large room. "Elliot?" I called out hoping he was there. There was the sound of foots steps getting closer until I saw Elliot's form towering over me. He looked relieved and he bent down and kissed me on my fore head. "Where is she?" I asked my voice was horse and scratchy and it hurt to talk but I didn't care. "She's fine and the doctor is checking her" He said quietly. I sighed and smiled a little. I tried to sit up but a pain in my side and Elliot stopped me.

"Hang on I'll gets some more pillows" Elliot said walking to the huge closet and coming back with two pillows. He propped the pillows up so I'd be able to sit up with ease and hardly any pain. He then helped me sit up. I put my hand now empty stomach. I felt something it was hard to make out but I felt it and it felt like a stitch pattern sort of. I looked up at Elliot with a questioning expression. "They had to do it that way because you were passed out" Elliot explained catching on to what I meant by my hand on my stomach. "Is she tiny like how Ruko was?" I asked. "She's a bit bigger than Ruko" Elliot replied. Soon a nurse came in holding a bundle of a pink blanket in her arms and she walked to Elliot and carefully handed the bundle to Elliot. Elliot looked at the bundle in his arms cradling it gently in his arms and he smiled softly and he sat on the bed and gently handed the bundle to me. I took it and looked at the small being in the bundle of blankets. She was beautiful she had a lot of thick raven black hair like mine and she had a pair of fuzzy lop rabbit ears. She was fast a sleep. I looked at Elliot blushing a little. "What should we name her?" I asked. "Well she has my eyes so maybe Iris?" Elliot suggested. I looked at the small sleeping form of my daughter, Iris suits her perfectly.

"Iris Ray March" Said smiling.

**(Two years later normal POV)**

It was exactly that same day two years later and it was a sunny perfect day. The sound of mushy baby words with Mama at the end echoed through out the small house of the March family. Toriko March sat up in her bed and she got up and walked towards a crib near their bed and she picked up a now two year old Iris who had wavy raven black hair that almost reached her shoulders and her ears were still loped and her eyes were almost the exact same shade as her fathers but they were a bit darker. "Mama" Iris said smiling at her mother. Toriko carried the small girl back to bed and they snuggled in bed waiting for Elliot to return from a week long trip with Blood to another country to try and get some more land.

The two slept for hours then the front door unlocked and the tall Elliot March walked in shutting and locking the door behind him quietly, he walked over to the queen sized bed and he sat down gently, then he heard the sounds of Iris quietly saying "Daddy" Elliot looked over his shoulder to see Tori sleeping with Iris in her arms looking up at him and smiling while trying to get out of her mothers strong protective grip. Elliot smiled and gently pried his daughter out of his wife's grasp and he sat her in his lap then he took his boots off. Tori woke up instantly and sat up looking at Elliot's back her eyes were wide thinking that maybe some creeper got into their house.

Her eyes softened when she realized it was Elliot. "Welcome home" Tori said leaning over her husbands shoulder kissing his cheek. Elliot gently nuzzled his head against Tori's affectionately. "I missed you" Elliot said softly. "I missed you too" Tori replied with a soft smile.

"Mommy look Daddy!" Iris said touching Elliot's face. "Yes daddy is home Iris" Tori replied smiling at her two year old child.

* * *

**STORY END!**

**OMIGOSH! This was an interesting story kind of! I'm glad I got to write this!**

**Thank you everyone for you're reviews have a great day!**

**Himitsu: Questions? Concerns? Coupons? Wait...Coupons!? **

**Boris: Hey how come I'm not in this chapter or at least mentioned? **

**Himitsu: Because you're a gloating wild hog monkey.**

**Boris: A what!?**

**Himitsu: Never mind... =_=" Peace out...*leaves waving goodbye to all the readers* **

**Boris: WAIT! WHAT'S A F****NG HOG MONKEY!**

**Himitsu: Watch the cartoon Avatar Last Air Bender and you'll find out... UNICORNS I LOVE THEM, UNI UNICORNS I LOVE THEM!~! UNICOW!**

**-Himitsu the Friendly Tengu-**


End file.
